Dishonor of Remnant
by FallenWarlock103
Summary: The Outsider had grew bored of the Isles and the world, but something in Remnant had peaked its interest; How will the Hunters deal with the chosen of the Outsider? Or better yet, How will a dishonored man will deal with a team of kids that know nothing about life? The Outsider had made his move...and he knows that this will be amusing. M-rate Prov Corvo/Glynda pairing later.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello mortals! FallenWarlock103 here again with more!, first this means that i will put on hold the remade version of BoD till mid month at least, second this is an idea i had a time ago and decided to give life,lets see how it last hahaha.**

**please review, i need it.**

Disclaimer: I don't own Dishonored or RWBY, the only thing that is mine is the plot, the laptop where I'm doing this and a bag of chips i still don't finish since last year...they're delicious.

Dishonor of Remnant

Chapter 1: Let the games begin.

The Void, the place from where the people would tap powers beyond the compression of any normal man, and its also the place where the giver of said powers reside, watching the world searching from something interesting.

The Outsider, an entity neither Good or Evil, if anything it was on its own side of the morality spectrum,and currently bored…

A BORED Outsider was a time-bomb waiting to blow, and now some unfortunate souls were going to bear with the consequences.

He, for describing the entity as a thing would be "boring", contemplated what should he do, He gave powers to other persons, and after Daud and Corvo things went dull and senseless…maybe he should seek another source of amusement.

"But who?…there's no one in this world who peek my interest and the world had grew stall since the death of the Kaldwin line after 160 years…" He said aloud, mindful that the only things that would hear him were the debris floating around the place. And even if there looked like his pitch black eyes were locked in the void in reality he was checking the world, with the same result: nothing, not even a speck of interest in the now grey world…definitely this world lost anything that would raise his interest.

Not this world…perhaps other? certainly he had the means to search in the planes beyond the veil, only that before he didn't had use for it…until now.

For a normal being searching a specific thing in a vast sea of worlds would tear its mind in less than a blink, but for the Outsider it was a bit time consuming, not that he had time to lose anyway.

Wait….wait…wait…there is it.

"Remnant?…how…interesting…" the ghost of a smile appeared on his face, and the mere sight of it would reduce souls into a pit of insanity,"Wont you say, dear Crovo?…It's time for you to be useful to me once again"

A small gesture from his hand, and the void started to twirl in front of the Outsider, the dark abyss forming a humanoid figure made of black tar like substance and smoke slowly taking a more corporeal form, and then, Corvo Attano walked again in the living world.

"Why…Im alive again?"

The Outsider smiled a cheshire cat smile, this would be the entertainment he wanted for so long.

May the games begin.

Beacon, a place where young people with potential came to be Huntsman/Huntress; said place would not be any more prestigious to be in, yet sometimes lucky persons managed to get accepted, one of such examples would be young Ruby Rose: a petite girl of no less than 15 years old yet a very skilled scythe/sniper weapon user named leader of Team RWBY just a few days ago.

And...well mostly because of luck Jaune Arc, not the sharpest pencil on the set but had a great amount of potential at times.

Yet why did Ozpin feel that soon they would be tested beyond their capabilities? as he watched the students mingle in the dinner hall a feeling of...uneasiness about the teams, sure Ruby would be childish and naive and Jaune...a bit subpar compared to his teammates they had shown that they are leader material, yet...would be enough?

"Professor Ozpin, are you alright sir?"

Glynda Goodwitch, one of his long time friends at the course of his career would be the first one to note that something was troubling the master of the poker face, and even her strict visage softened a bit at seeing just how much perturbed was the grey haired man.

"Its nothing Glynda...just a bad feeling"

Yet again, this bad feeling just didn't banish...just what does that means?.

End of Chapter 1.

Next time Chapter 2: The Masked Man

**How was It? Good? Bad? Should I throw myself of a bridge or what!? People review! Your opinion its what keeps me going!**

**FallenWarlock103 Out…for now.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone FallenWarlock103 again with another chapter, i hope you enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer: You already now the drill so why bother...**

Chapter 2: The Masked Man

Corvo P.O.V.

Confusion, Nausea, and the familiar chilling sensation whenever he used to be on the Void, Corvo Attano never expected to feel any of these things when he died. he remembered some things, and the most recent was him on his deathbed comforting Emily, just a few moments before departing to the void.

So the only reason that should explain why he's alive should be…

"Salutations Corvo, Its good to see you again after so long"

Yeah…he was in very deep troubles now if that was the voice that greeted him. There, floating around in all his dark and mysterious aura was the "man" who help him to get revenge on the death of Jessamine and rescuing Emily, the Outsider.

"Why…Im alive again?"

The smile on his face was unnerving, even back then the most happy expression on "his" face would be a small cryptic smirk, like he always knew the outcome of any situation.

"Tut tut tut…does being death for more than 150 years had made you forget your manners? I have expected more from you Corvo"

Ok something was definitely wrong here, that smug and creepy smile wider than the cat that eat the canary hadn't banished after the first second, it was still there and almost looked like it was growing.

"Im…sorry, this is just disconcerting, just why did you bring me back?"

"Well Corvo, if you must know we are going to play a game…"

Now the smile turned predator like, reminding him of the big wild cats on Serkonos, and this "game" of his make him raise an eyebrow at the ridiculous notion.

"You bring me back from the death just to play a game? I didn't know you were that bored…"

"Oh no, dear Corvo, it's not just a simple and menial game for what i brought you here; more accurate its You, who is going to play while I'm staying as an…outside spectator…but first, you're going to need this"

extending his hand, the outsider manifested in a cloud of black smoke a rather familiar(but perturbing) sight: the Heart; an artifact made of metal and flesh of something once living, and with an ethereal voice that somehow reminded him of his lost love Jessamine. However the thing looked strange, no longer was the sight like a madman decided to weld a clockwork mechanism and flesh together, this time it looked more 'alive' for the lack of a better word, and the metal parts were not of brass like before, this time the parts were of silver.

"This new heart will be your biggest weapon Corvo, because it will not only guide you to runes and charms, or reveal the secrets of your targets; this heart contain the essence of something very important, it will protect you from dangers to a certain extent as well to amplify your powers…you will discover those soon…Oh almost forgot, it wouldn't be you lack these"

Corvo felt the familiar weight of his mask, a useful device made by Piero Joplin as well as his weapons, but as well as the Heart the weapons were different: his main weapon was now the lovechild of his former blade with the upgraded flintlock, and a name was marked in red gothic lettering: Infamis Ultoris. and his customized hand crossbow turned into a wrist crossbow with blades at the sides perfect for parry, block and attack, this one was called Mortis Examine.

"The place you're going to face is dangerous, so you must depend on your instincts and skills if you want to stay alive, because your opponents will not be as easy as weepers or wolfhounds; after all, the world you used to live is far way different than this one"

This one? is he referring that he's going to send him to a unknown place? Oh Jessamine, Emily please give me strength to endure this…

Corvo watched in doubt his weapons, almost loosing himself in the black shine of Infamis before wondering who would be these new foes.

The Outsider made a portal where a sea of red trees showed, but just as he planed to just go and get over with it, the outsider stopped him.

"There's also a few things to see before you depart Corvo"

Now there was the serious and emotionless visage that he was used to, whoever that means that whatever he had to say its serious.

"The Heart its something that you can not lose for anything in the world, its the only medium from where i can lend you help from time to time, and being that without it you would die in a very grim manner…"

[Sound of tearing flesh and bones]

The eyes of Corvo opened wide in both surprise and pain when the outsider quickly take the Heart and just rammed it through him in a very agonizing manner, he almost dropped to his knees in pain before the very same hand that was moving in his chest just remove itself along with the injury, like they never happened in the first place, a glare full of poison and hate made his way into the face of the slightly smug being questioning silent why the hell was that needed for!?

"Its for the best that the heart remains all the time with you, so i just had to relocate it to a more secure place, and what a better place than very deep inside you?, now for the final part, you will need some basic knowledge of the place if you at least want to be discreet, just let me tell you…this will hurt much more"

There was no smile, but the smugness and sadism was throbbing of him in waves, and while the outsider never lies, he tended to hide most of the truth; this time he hopped he hided the most part of the truth…unfortunaly, it was not to be with the bastard.

The last thing he managed to heard before being thrown in the portal was the Outsider words.

"Be careful around Remnant Corvo…while the grimms are an annoyance, the Hunters can be quite a match given the opportunity"

With that, the Former Lord Protector disappeared from the Void, into the world that peaked the unfortunate interest of his "benefactor".

Forever Fall forest was a beautiful place, their trees full of color almost made it look like a sea of red leaves, the local wild life was living in relative calm…just before a stream of profanity made the birds and animals flee in terror at the fury and hate coming from the shouts.

"God dammit bastard…the next time I see him I'm…"

His murderous mumbles were interrupted by the sound of something moving the strange forest, the instincts were quick in reaction and a already familiar ability was making appearance again

"_Dark Eyes…_"

the world around his eyes turned a nostalgic orange, and behind the bushes and trees shapes of at least 6 big animals were highlighted in yellow. by the growling and posture of the creatures the safest bet was in predators.

"Good, i need to unwind anyway" muttered the assassin before putting his mask back in place and wielding Infamis Ultoris in a fencing position, his left hand glowing with power already.

"I don't have a good day, so if you want to die quickly you better come at me, scum!"

The roar of the closest beast marked the begging of the massacre, and the quick flash of the left hand was the only hint of what happen to them before their heads rolled just before turning into ashes.

"Pathetic…"

So this were the creatures of the grimm, what were the names of those particular creatures? Beowulfs? kind of weak, the only danger they supposed were in large packs so there would be no problem…now how to get of this accursed place?

The sound of wings beating made him turn his gaze upwards at the sight of the biggest bird he ever seen before, a Nevermore if his forced memories didn't fail him, a smirk appeared behind the mask an instant before he used Possession on the still flying bird, with a new medium of transport he made his way out of the forest, not before attracting the attention of a scarlet clad female who watched intrigued how a mysterious man just vanished in the wind.

"Thats…intriguing, maybe this person can make a very good ally if convinced…"

Meanwhile on the sky, a certain masked man was enjoying the ride, looks like when possessing a soulless animal, in this case this nevermore, the effect lasted longer.

Now there was a town nearby! maybe he should go there and rest...wait,why can he heard the town's people screaming? and why were they hidding on their houses? maybe they fear avians...well at least a young lady wasn't scared of...wait...is that a gun!? why is a young lady doing with a gun!? or more important why was she taking shots at him!?

The questions may had sounded human, but Corvo had no idea that his aloud though were getting out of the Nevermore body in angry squacks, just before the little red hood shoot him a headache surged for a moment in his mind...and the reason of the shots made him wide eyed before quickly forced himself out of the avian before it exploded by a headshot, angry by his almost death, Corvo

Pyrrha Nikos was confused, when she came to this little town near Forever Fall forest searching for a local beowulf pack, however the only thing that she founded was a pile of ash, however there were marks of recent battle so she assumed that someone else took the job, and just after she went to the local dust shop the scared shouts of the peoples shouting nevermore made her prepare herself . as she readied her weapons she cursed the fact that she had to go alone this time without her team, but nora had fallen sick somehow and Ren and Jaune had showed symptoms of it so they had to stay in the infirmary, lucky it wasn't as big as the one that appeared during the initiation so the changed her spear into rifle mode, the Nevermore was acting erratically though, instead of using the iron hard feathers and force her into cover it just flew trying to evade her shots, a moment later she shot it in the head but before that she saw a man falling from the bird.

That made her worry because maybe he was hurt by the bird who was planing to eat him and she just went and send him to another death, just before she tried the very same maneuver which she used to pin her leader to a tree in the emerald forest the man righted himself on air and...blinked out of existence? she just muttered a what before a sharp pain hit her at the neck, wincing she grabbed the object before pulling it weakly out of her skin, her eyes felt heavy and slowly her body felt like lead, she cringed at the sight of an empty dart that probably just infected some drug on her...this was bad.

Corvo cursed as he watched the body of the girl starting to fall nearly out of the top of the building, blinking quickly before catching her just a second away from an unnecessary death,(even if he was still pretty much peeved about being shoot), the people were slowly getting out of their homes and he knew he was in a very precarious situation.

"Curses...this is going to be one of those days..."

Muttered the Man before picking up the girl in the strange outfit (girls with armor? animals made of darkness? whats next animal people?), just as he stepped out into the balcony he heard a loud crunch, wincing at the sound he looked at his feet seeing a strange device with a image of the very same girl in his shoulder, now broken, he hoped that wasn't very important; a little gasp made him turn quickly with Mortis Examine, the sight was a bit outputting as well as nerve wracking: a child, with ANIMAL ears (dog likely by the form) looking at him very wide eyed and fearful at him, so he dismissed the wrist bow back into hidden mode before gesturing the universal sign of keeping silence, the child nearly fainted when the strange and creepy man with the skull mask disappeared in an instant, taking the kind huntress with him, only her weapons and a broken scroll were left behind.

End Of Chapter 2-The masked Man.

Next time Chapter 3-Bad news.

**So how was it? i worked a bit hard on this one, but maybe it wasn't so bad, still its your opinion, just no flamers please.**

**FallenWarlock103out.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello FallenWarlock103 here again, i see that many had been following the story thank you very much, soo here is a reward, if you want more please review.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own yaddayadda their owned by yaddaayadda. seriously why must i keep doing this?**

Chapter 3: Bad news

Jaune Arc felt like someone put a bucket of ice on his stomach, behind him his team-mates wore similar expressions to the blond leader; sitting on the desk of the office, Ozpin couldn't help the small pitying expression on his face at the young Arc, even Glynda lessened her expression at the bad news.

"P-professor Ozpin, what do you mean by gone!?"

The grey haired man left a remorseful sigh, before schooling his facial features leaving the face that characterized his position as head of a hunter school.

"Just as I said mr. Arc, a few hours ago the signal of the scroll of Pyrrha Nikos just banished, its gone;the last thing we knew was that she had a delivery job on Red Town, we tried to reconnect the signal but as you may know by now, her aura signature is totally depleted meaning that either her scroll is broken…or she's lethally wounded".

Glynda made an almost imperceptible wince at the blunt response of her fellow teacher, and with reason seeing the face of the blond boy ashen very fast, however she knows that Ozpin had a very weird but effective way of working, so she must trust his judgment on this…even if she wanted to reprimand him on his lack of tact.

"Then we must search for her! Doesn't anyone had looked ahead!?"

The desperation was getting clear on Jaune's face, as he gripped his fist tightly in impotence and guilt, maybe if he had went with her this shouldn't be happening in the first place…

"Your team is the searching party, mr. Arc, as it was your partner and team-mate who went lost. However I'll send another team to help you if necessary understood?"

"Yes sir!"

the three members of the team responded in serious matter, a first for Nora but she understood that she had to be quieter this time. the JNR of the team left the office faster than normal, and just when they closed the door Ozpin let his expression back into its worried state; He was wondering just what had exactly happen of Red Town, the most dangerous Grimm reported on the area were Ursas, Beowulfs and the occasional nevermore but there were rare on the zone, also there was the very same disturbing feeling he got some days ago, like something was happening and his students were involved on it.

"Whatever it is…I hope that they're ready for facing it…"

Jaune had met with Ruby halfway to the launch bay where a Bullhead was already waiting for them, she asked what was going on so he filled her shortly on the situation, quickly she offered her team to help with searching for Pyrrha, but even if he saw that it would be better if they had more numbers looking for her, he felt that it was his fault that his partner went missing, maybe if he had gone with her this wouldn't be happening in the first place; so he told Ruby that it was something he and his teammates had to do alone, she pouted but told him that her team would be after them if Ozpin told them that they were in troubles, he wanted to laugh but he was full of worry about his partner, so he said goodbye to her and went to the plane, the thoughts of what Ozpin had said about the possibility of Pyrrha being injured overwhelming the normal sense of nausea that he used to have on air trips. Pyrrha was admittedly the strongest one on the team, next to Nora (Big hammer…kinda obvious), Ren and lastly him, just what happen to her to lost the signal of her scroll?.

"Dont worry Pyrrha…we're coming for you…"

He muttered, but even then he didn't feel as sure as his words.

On the Forever Fall Forest, some time later…

Corvo had taken watch for some time outside of a cave a few miles from the town, much to his chagrin given that his intention was to get out of the forest, and now thanks to the acursed animals on that god forsaken place and the red headed girl he had to seek refuge on a former Ursa den, former because thanks to the few spring razors he still got on him and a efficent use of his Bend Time ability the bear-like creatures were quickly dispatched, so he carefully let the girl on what he assumed was the place were the Ursas used to sleep, the sleeping agent was very effective he mused, as he had accidentally dropped her sometimes since coming to the cave when he had to eliminate the Grimms that came too close for comfort, it was almost like back on Dunwall whenever he sedated a guard and threw them offhandedly to the dumps. However she's going to feel the bruises latter when she wakes up.

Corvo frowned as he cleansed the zooming lenses of the mask, the girl had a pretty sharp eye with a gun, just where did she learn to shot like that? the only females that he knew that used guns were Kalista because of her uncle, and the brigmore witches but they used knifes mostly and magic.

Maybe it was time to use the heart, the question is how?, since the traveler just put the damn thing inside him…

'Maybe if you asks me nicely'.

The sound of a young female voice made him turn with Infamis at the ready and his free hand pulsing with power, but the girl was still under the effects of the sleeping dart, the who just had talked right now?.

'Did you forget about me already? that's mean Corvo, what would Mother said if she knew?'.

That girl's voice giggled, however the tone was very much familiar to Corvo, and that nearly made him drop his weapons in surprise.

"E-Emily!? It's that you!?"

This time he felt something warm pulsate from his chest, and not in the sentimental sense; quickly unbuttoning his worn trench-coat he saw what was going on wishing for a moment that this would had to be a bad dream: little by little something made its way out from his chest, and he watched a bit disturbed how the new Heart was now at view , and from the clockwork like aperture white grey smoke was being let out, slowly taking form of someone who he thought had died a long time after him.

'I've missed you Corvo'

The ghostly form in the smoke was no one less than Emily Kaldwin, the only person who was the most important thing in the world to him after Jessamine.

Pyrrha woke feeling disoriented, dizzy and sore; her aura felt off somehow, like it was there but something prevented her from using it, then she remembered the last thing she saw before losing conciense: the sleeping dart!, someone had drugged her.

"So you had waken up at least, maybe the dart was too effective"

She tried to keep calm but something in that neutral voice was getting her nervous, she searched for the owner of the voice but her vision was still blurry from the drug, even worst she was in a dark and hard place, and she didnt feel her weapons on her person so whoever had taken her hide them away, so far this looked bad in the worst way: drugged,check. kidnapped,check. weaponless, again check. no aura to help this time, check, oh and guess what? tied in a manner that leaved her helpless against her MALE captor!?.

Ding ding Ding! You guessed again! Check…

"I'm sorry this had to be this way miss, but you were on the wrong place and on the wrong time…"

Slow steps were coming close, and her vision was clear enogh to see that indeed it was a male, but her concerns were also on the blood dripping pistol/blade and that mask, she had seen the ones used on the white fang but this one induced a sense of fear for the user, oh this was very very bad.

"Wha-t…di…y…"

Her tongue felt numb, and making words was hurting her throat very much, maybe it was the drug? Monty Damnit maybe it was this man fault!.

"Hmm, looks like the sleeping agent had affect your vocal cords, the effect should be temporal but unfortunally for you I dont need you to talk…Im sorry in advice again, it's just business and i need something from you miss"

His free hand started to unbutton his trenchcoat, leaving it part open revealling his chest, Pyrrha felt angry tears coming to her eyes, give it to her to be in this situation of all the things, if it was a Grimm attacking her it would be still preferable to this!, but she's not going to give him the pleasure of see her cower to him. but that brave facade turned into horror when something crawled to the surface of his skin like a terror movie: It was a heart, a pulsating, beating and certainly living heart that liked like someone fused a old clock with the organ.

"This may hurt a bit, but I'll be gentle"

Pyrrha eyes openes wide in terror when smoke started to go out from the heart through openings, and slowly it was coming right at her face, thats when she felt it…Pain.

Her scream was short, but it was loud enough to made the animals flee from the near grounds…

"Damn it Emily, I though that you said it wont hurt her that much!"

'Sorry! but i had to make sure that she don't remember what I am now, even then do you think that alteringing her memories and getting what we need wont hurt a bit?, oh and Corvo? I had good news and bad news, the good ones: we're not so far from civilization apart from that town and now you can use aura, not counting the plenty of things that i know about her right now…"

Corvo raise an eyebrow at her answer just as he finished to close his shirt and coat, before noticing the pause just after the good news, oh boy.

"What are the bad news?"

The smoke form of Emily was dismissed after the "Questioning" of the girl, Pyrrha Nikos if the info slowly coming to his head was true, but he could almost see the sheepish fidgeting of the ghost after that.

"Emily…"

'Bad news…its that her team is probably looking for her, aaaannnd maybe for you right now…and did I mentioned that the way you acted may had caused nightmares for her the rest of her life?'

…

"This had to be one of those days…"

End of chapter 3

Next time Chapter 4-Confrontations part 1.

**Soo...how it is? please review it, but no flamers...or not, whatever is fine. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello FallenWarlock103 back with more!**

**...**

**I'll keep it short, heres the next chapter...please don't hate me.**

**...**

**really don't hate me, there will be an explanation for it later, on a side note its M-rate, what were you waiting for cuddly bunny and rainbows!?**

Chapter 4-Confrontations part 1.

Jaune had been feeling very restless since they arrived to the town last night, they had asked information about their red haired teammate, but so far the villagers said that after the Nevermore attack she just disappeared. exhausted and depressed Jaune collapsed on a nearby bench before gripping his head in frustration, a little distance away, Ren watched pityingly how his leader became reduced to a nervous wreck, it wasn't as he didn't understood the situation, oh no he also was worried about Pyrrha, but also he knew that if his leader wont compose himself asap the whole mission would be in vain then; just as he approached the blonde teen, a small voice interrupted him.

"A-are you the missin huntress friends?"

Both Ren and Jaune jumped a little in surprise at the voice behind them, but calmed down a little at seeing that the voice's owner was a mere dog faunus child, no more older than nine possible but the boy was a bit short on height…

"Eh?O-oh yeah, thats us, why do you ask kiddo?"

Answered Jaune putting his best in maintaining his voice normal and non wavering, something he was close to doing thanks to the high stress. behind him Ren offered a small and friendly smile at the child who clearly was a little bit afraid of them, so he held back Nora who just wanted to glomp the kid by how small and cute he looked(not like that perverts ¬¬).

"Ehmm, I-i think that maybe you should look for her anymore mister…"

Then the boy flinched at Jaune's outburst.

"What!?"

"Jaune wait!"

Ren exclaimed as he put a hand on his leader shoulders, making damage control as he both was close to snap and the child was now looking terrified, and Nora…well she was just humming as she balanced Magnhilde on her nose.

Then he advanced slowly to the flinching boy before he put a reassuring smile.

"Sorry about that, my leader is just very worried about his partner, what do you mean by that anyway? We had to look for her because she is our comrade"

"I-its because the Reaper grabbed her!"

At this the rest of team JNPR opened their eyes in surprise before narrowing in doubt.

"What do you mean by that?"

Said Jaune in a voice non characteristically of him, and honestly it was worrying Ren a bit.

The faunus child then made a motion that they should follow him, then he broke into a short run to a back alley; seeing as this was the best clue they had got till the moment, they ran after the boy, before letting a gasp as the child was moving some old garbage showing Miló and Akoúo, the weapons of their missing teammate, and her broken scroll.

"Where did you found that?"

Half asked and half screamed Jaune as he took the belongings of the red head, the child meanwhile fidgeted some before answering.

"I-i was hidden behind a container when the Nevermore attacked, and when the huntress killed it something strange began to happen: she was shaking and trembling, like a drunk man trying to stand up, then she grasped her neck for a moment before collapsing, I though that she was going to fall from the roof so I went out to save her, but then the "Reaper" appeared…he smelled wrong, like blood and death, and the air about him was chilling. He grabbed the girl and put her on his shoulders like a bag, thats when he spot me…i though that i was going to die then, that skull still send me shivers, but he just tapped his pale hand against the teeth before vanishing"

Jaune looked both afraid and a bit disbieleving of the story, Ren could find reasons to agree with him to a certain degree; a Reaper? maybe his mind mistook someone, and that skull would be possibly a mask, but the only people who both of them knew that used masks were the white fang; but what would they want with Pyrrha anyway?

The child must had seen their doubt in their expressions before he gained some confidence and nearly shout out.

"I-i know where they headed though! I lost the smell of that thing anyway, but the scent of the lady was a bit disperse on the forest!"

Jaune visibly sighed in relief at least, finally they had a solid clue!

"Thank you kid!, that was the best help we got in all day…come on team, lets find Pyrrha!"

And with new found energy, Team JNR went stead fast to the Forever Fall forest, the child just watched them go to where he told them, before griping a lead pipe and chase after them, he owned it to the lady for not helping sooner.

Back with Corvo, the man just remembered how did the fact of that the Heart was the spirit of Emily leaved him in disarray before said spirit calmed him, explaining that after he died she died many years later of old age, but that a man with black endless pits for eyes offered her a deal, to be again with him even if in a immaterial way; Corvo nearly lost it then muttering curses and ill intentions to make the worst kind of man soil their clothes in terror, Emily sighed before making her former protector focus on the task at hand so she went to explain that she was a boost for the better term to his abilities, and with time maybe she would discover new powers for him to use, but it wouldn't be any time soon as she still had to master he control on the current abilities unless they absorbed memories and the "aura" of the people…unfortunately their experience with the now comatose red haired girl showed that she still had got a long way ahead to make it painless at least. and after searching for useful intel about Remnant they knew about the Huntsman and Huntress, something similar to the City Watch and the Overseers, just less corrupt and with powers called Semblances, their "host" had plenty of information that would serve them in the long run, however with the good also came the bad, and for that same reason the late avenger was checking his equipment, taking note that he was running a bit low on sleeping and explosive darts.

'Will you kill them?'

Emily said as she make herself a solid form and sat besides him, Corvo however still had the gaze focused on Infamis blade twirling it in and out of its carry mode to gunblade form.

"…"

'"…You will hurt them, badly if a had to guess"

"Only if they attack first…"

'Oh and you think they wont do it after seeing her? The poor girl nearly shout her lungs if not for me numbing her mouth somehow'

The man then throw the blade to the air before somersaulting to the ground, and catching the weapon just as he touched the grass.

"You said that it would wore off after a few hours Emily"

'I know!, but maybe I was a bit forceful when I extracted most of her aura and left a false memory to cover our tracks…'

She wisely held back that if she lasted a little bit more, then she would have killed the huntress, and that would have make him angry, and Emily didnt like when corvo was angry, frustated? yes, it was a bit funny when Corvo was frustrated, but never angry.

"I told you to be careful about it, but you had to go and make things worst for me when you nearly left her brain dead"

'In my defense I'm still knew to this! and it was you who made it look like you were going to have his way with her, and also who was the person that kidnapped a huntress that had a team which is searching for her?'

"…thats not important"

Emily rolled her eyes before replying with sarcasm dripping from every word.

'Reeeaally? because i can already hear the thoughts of her team-mates, and let me tell you that Jaune guy is soo happy that he will give us a big hug when he see her…'

She motioned first to the forest, where the sound of fast footsteps were reaching out to him, to the cave were the amazon themed girl was still trembling because of her certain mind-rape.

Corvo stopped for a second to pull his mask before shooting out to the highest point on a tree, he hopped that they just grabbed the girl and go on their way, he left enough clues pointing right at the cave; however in case that they stayed searching for him, then he would have to take them out…non lethally if possibly, after all for what they extracted out of the girl the leader was a joke of a swordsman with some lucky moments that made the bottle street gang looking like masters fencers, the real trouble were the green clad boy, and the maybe insane girl with the explosive hammer, those two had to be the first ones in being removed from combat, then he would knock out the blond and be on his way to Vytal before laying low for a time, just until the things cooled down.

The teens (He still had problems believing that this world depended on adolecents of all things to fight against animals and petty thiefs,even the lower guards had to be at least in their twenties to enter the City Watch) had just entered the clearing, and the blond leader was looking like a rabid dog, maybe the situation wont go smoothly as he hopped.

Mortis Examine had its sights alterning between the green clad teen who looked throgh the place searching probably for him, and the orange haired girl who had her hammer at the ready with a smile on her face, but that didnt hide the intent of her when they manage to find him…too bad few people bother to look up.

But somehow, he knew that this was going to end in a confrontation regardless, and the arrival of that faunus child just confirmed his theory.

"Mr Hunter! He's here!"

The trigger went loose faster than Corvo had guessed, and all of them watched in slow motion as the dart meet its target right on the heart.

Jaune didnt even stop to wait Ren or nora, as he charged at the cave where his scroll managed to pick Pyrrha's weak signal, and what he saw made him clench his grip on Crocea Mors so tighly that the fabric groaned too close to rip.

On the cold ground was Pyrrha, tied agains a rock looking worst for wear, her plated skirt was a torn on some parts, her chest plate was dented in small places but what was making him go into rage was the bruises covering the visible skin and the fact that his not-admitted crush was wearing a lost gaze with tears running down on her face.

"Pyrrah!"

Quickly he swinged his sword on the ropes, and moved quickly to pick his partner from the ground nearly going down too because of the weight difference and that while he had gained some muscles since training with her after the incident with Cardin he still struggled to stay straight.

"Dont worry Pyrrha, we had come to rescue you!, Ren! Nora! Get here Pyrrha's injuried!"

Ren and Nora went to them fast, the hammer wielding girl covering her mouth in shock and the black haired teen narrowing his eyes at the state of the spear wielding girl, faster than they both spected Ren moved Jaune of her before cheking her vitals, he toke note of the bruises but didnt need to see how they were or what had caused them, he already had a dreadful idea of "who" did it…when he opened her eyes he cursed lowly surprising and perturbing his team mate and partner, in all the time they had known the magenta streak teenager, they never had heard him curse out loud.

"Damnit to all…!this is worst than I imagined"

"Ren!? what are you talking about!?"

"Think Jaune! Think!" he snapped "Pyrrah was abducted, tied to this cave for monty knows how long and of top of that her clothes are ruined and she's covered in bruises! And have you looked at her possibly mind state!? they just didnt kidnnped her they tortured her or worst!"

This was also a first of seeing Ren truly angry, but the reality of the situation dropped heavely on the young Arc.

"Oh gods…Pyrrha…was…?"

"Im going to break their legs!"

Shouted Nora with angry tears coming down from her eyes, Magnhild trembling dangerous on her hands eager to crush something.

"Mister Hunstman!"

"…!?"

Ren quickly looked at the faunus child who was running towards them. Did that kid just followed them into the forest alone?"

"Kid? What are you doing here this is dangerous!"

The dog faunus stopped in the middle of the clearing before getting tense, suddenly his eyes widened in alert.

"Mister huntsman run! He's…!"

Ren eyes nearly popped out of his sockets when he watched a metal bolt shoot straight into the chest of the faunus kid; the child's brown eyes showed fear and confusion before looking to where the projectile was still embedded before feeling his eyelids grow heavy, he didn't even feel that he dropped to the ground before darkness overcame his vision.

"Noooooo!"

Suddenly a new person appeared, and the grip on the weapons of the hunters in training tighened ready to explode.

Dark and grey clothes, A black gun/blade on his hand and a wristbow on his left hand, and a metallic skull themed mask…this was the man who took Pyrrah and just shot the kid in cold blood.

"Team JNPR I guess?Took you long enough…"

End of Chapter 4.

Next time Chapter 5-Confrontations part2.

**Im a sick evil bastard…and I LOVE IT!**

**FallenWarlock103 out, please review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Heeeeelloooooo Peeeeeopleeeeee! Fallen Warlock103 Back from the deepest pits of the fanfiction ready for more, and guess what!? It's BEAT DOWN TIME".**

**Disclaimer: You already know it, I dont own anything other than the history…what a cruel world.**

Chapter 5-Confrontations part 5

Ren and Jaune still looked murderous while Nora had a few tears falling from her eyes, her face locked in shock at seeing what looked just like a cold murder shotting an innocent child.

Jaune felt his red haired partner stiffen at the voice of the masked man and his rage leaped to new bounds, this was probably the man who hurt Pyrrah, and he was at hairs distance to leap and tear him a new one with Crocea Mors.

Ren however while furious to, was more collected than his teammates and started to analyse the situation; The man was near all the time, and if not for the warning of the boy they would had been unaware of the danger that they were walking into, but then why didnt he shot them when they entered the cave? something was wrong but now they had to deal with this…man.

"Team JNPR I guess?Took you long enough…"

Jaune unlikely to his normal shy personality, was grinding his teeth at the man who casually adressed them like the kid who he just killed wasnt even there.

"Bastard! Why did you killed that boy!?"

The man tilted his head as if confused by his words, before looking at the body at his feet.

"You must not be very bright if you cant see it "Vomit Boy", but the boy just shouted my localization, as that suggested by the time i put him to sleep there was no longer need for stealth"

Both boys recoiled from the answer like the words were a physical hit, but something was more disturbing in that, and that was how did the stranger knew the nickname of Jaune if he never met the man in his lifetime until now. Ren meanwhile noted surprised that in fact the child was still alive but recieving a sedative directly into the chest couldn't be good at all…

"H-how did you…!?"

"…Knew? Lets just say that thanks to the young lady in your arms I know a lot of things about ALL of you…including how much of a failure you are Jaune Arc."

"…!?…"

The man continue to speak as he nonchalantly removed the bolt from the chest of the child, earning a wince of the still stupefied teens when the kid whimpered in his sleep at the non to gently removal.

"Cheating your way through the Academy, being the constant joke from you fellow students, and then lest not speak about your less than decent form of combat prowess, are you not tired of being a constant burden to them?"

"Jaune dont listen to him!"

Ren shouted in warning seeing the game of the man, he was purposely baiting the already insecure leader into charging blindly at him, unfortunately by the time Jaune was already shrouded in white aura with Crocea Mors in a two handed grip running at the masked man ready to bifurcate him.

"You Bastard!"

Jaune made a battle cry as he swinged the sword at him, and Ren saw thorugh the eye sockets of the mask that jaune just falled into his hands.

Just as the sword decended to him, the man became a blur; Ren and Nora werent sure of what exactly happened, but one moment the man was at the back of jaune, but the martial art user widened his eyes when he noticed that the blade of the stranger was coated in dark aura and dripping in blood; thats when the back of the white knight suddenly showed a big gash that oozed red liquid, and also the wrist became twisted at a wrong angle. Jaune was in shock at what exactly happened before falling to his knees when the pain finally registred on his brain, and by that time the masked man had him in a firm grip with his blade pointed at his throat.

"Like I said…you are a joke, now mister Len and miss Valkyrie, if you could be so gentle in throwing your weapons at the cave please?"

Ren and Nora tensed at the bad situation, but they didnt moved after a moment.

The man just sighed in dissapointment before saying ressigned.

"Maybe I wasnt clear enogh…"

Then Jaune screamed in pain when the blade pierce him through the shoulder blade, and his teammates gritted their teeths wanting to help Jaune, but the man moved the safety of the pistol mode halting them in place.

"That was a clean and non lethal wound, but it will need medical attention if a bullet managed to tear an artery in a hiphotethical situation, but i think that we know that wont happen right?"

The man was still speaking in a neutral tone, as he was playing with the cards clearly to his favor so Ren signaled to Nora that they should do as he says, so both of them throwed their respective weapons to the cave behind them, showing their hand up in surrending.

"You see that mister Arc? that is how a leader should act: thinkin on the consecuenses of his action and how they affect the team, but you must know by now dont you?…after all it was your fault that got them into this situation…"

Jaune glared hatefull at the mask of the man, forgetting his fears of dying for a moment before grimacing when the blade on his shoulders was removed harshly and kicked right into the arms of Nora and Ren, who helped their leader to stand up, Pyrrah meanwhile was still trembling but slowly her sense were coming back to her, the horror in her face was growing as she watched the form of her partner covered in blood and the child's body on the ground.

"Well, looks like the sleeping beauty decided to wake up, I must thank you miss Nykos, your help had been very appreciated, sorry if wasnt to gentle as I said but it was the rush of the moment…"

the monster in human disguise poke to her, and she couldt repress the shivers that appeared at the sound of his emotionless voice, but she didnt dared to move.

The man toke his hand into his trenchcoat and inwarly she panicked thinking about what she could remember before her memories got fuzzy, but the man just grabbed two cylinders of two diferent colored liquid, one red and one blue, he threw it to the east themed boy who instinctly catched them, looking at the cristal tubes in questioning.

"The red one should take care of the injuries of your leader, the blue is for miss Nykos here, she may need it after last night."

Then he turned and started to walk into the forest,pausing at the kid on the floor before leaving another one of the red filled tubes, not before looking back at them.

"I hope that this is the last time we see each other, and if mister Arc learned something from it it will stay that way, Farewell kids…"

And the man blurred out of existance, just as the first time; Jaune then couldnt hold it anymore before his eyes rolled to the back of his head, slowly loosing the sound of his friends shouts to stay awake.

'I thogh that you were going to go easy on them Corvo, was necesary messing with their minds even more?'

Corvo nodded absently in the form of a Ursa he managed to possess, but he knew that the gesture was noted by his spectral companion

'_they needed to know that they wont always face mindless animals, and that they worst enemy can be the very same humans that they're trying to protect, It may be harsh but its needed, someday they will thank me for it'_

the ghost of the late empress sighed in dissapointment but relented before getting back into her container.

'Whatever you said Corvo…still I think this wont be the last we heard of them'.

_'…__I know , I feel it too'_

He felt remorseful about the damage he made to them both physical and emotional, but his time as Lord Protector and as an avenger taught him that to protect the people some times you had to show them the truth of the world, even if that destroyed their innocence.

He really hoped that they leave him alone, but he knew that he will see them again soon, and by that time it would be for the best to be prepared, and if he was right the city where he was going will have weapons smiths who can make more ammunition for his weapons.

Emily shaked her head at the man she saw as a good friend and as a father, before drifting back into the borrowed memories of the huntress, debating if she should tell Corvo that the city of Vale was very close to the Academy where these hunters trained…nah, it would be funny when he became aware on his own.

Ren sighed tired by the events of today, Pyrrah was stable enough for walking without help but he knew that she was traumatized by her kidnapping and the masked man, Jaune was still out cold, but it was for the best as he doubted that his leader mental state was in the right place after being toyed like that, the fact that 'HE' played with his psyche like he knew his deepest fears was concerning, when he tried to talk to Pyrrah about the man, she clamped up saying that she couldn't remember much, and that when she tried bad headaches would appear...he may not be an expert but he knew enough to see the signs of PTSD. whatever that man had done to her had shaken the girl to the core, Nora thankul was back to her normal self, even if a bit subdued by the tension. Truly to his words, the man didn't kill the faunus kid, but the sleeping dart had came to close to the heart and put him in a comatose state, the doctors from the town told him that the child was lucky as he would wake up the next night possibly, now he was debating wherever he should call reinforcements or just get back at beacon, either way he as the deputy leader taking count the condition of the two other persons who were better fitted for the roll...he sighed again, before pressing the call button of the scroll, it was going to be a long night.

Corvo had expected the difference between his former world and this one, but still his face showed some awe at the technology that would have leave Anton Sokolov and Piero Joplin gushing and screaming like little girls, frankly he wouldn't fault them, the vehicles looked better and more useful than the old rail guided ones on gristle, these scrolls were a better communication device and thanks to his, them, "acquisition skills" he was now the owner of at least 5000 liens plus new ammo and a scroll, now the only thing left to do was finding a place where to eat and sleep, it didn't take him long enough to find a three stars inn, where thanks to a nice tip and his appeal he got a decent room without having to leave a name(not that he noticed the way the young manager blushed when she saw his face or his polite smile, much to Emily amusement).

The shower system was a marvel to the gun blade user and if not for Emily appearing suddenly (Which lead him to slip and nearly broke his nose in the wet floor) to remind him that he should order something to eat, the potions of Sokolov were only a good supplement after a time and the food was heavenly compared to the roasted rats and the rotten fruit he was forced to eat when he was working for the Loyalist, damn that Pendlelton he just saved the best food on the Hound Pits Club to him under the pretext of deserving it after risking so much, Hmph, that idiot liked to drink so much, and in the end it was a drink that killed him, good grief he would had throw him to the rats for all the trouble.

'Corvo...i think you need to know something'

And Martin, he expected something better for the Overseer, but just like any other man, he had a weakness...and his greed got the better of him.

'...Corvo...?'

And Havelock, oh how did he wanted to keep the backstabbing wretch alive in only for killing him slowly and painfully! He made his Emily cry and poisoned him! of course there was also Daud but he chose to let the assassin live with his guilt even if he was very inclined to just kill him on the spot...

'CORVO!'

"Uh!?Emily what's wrong?"

The heart left out a bit of the smoke out forming the pouting face of the girl, which made him smile somewhat at how cute she looked.

'You were spacing out when I talked to you, thats mean!'

"Sorry"

'Well just for that I won't tell you nothing now!'

She said puffing her smoky cheeks and looked at the other side as if offended, Corvo just chuckled at her attempt knowing that she couldn't stay mad with him for so long.

"Sorry emily, I just remembered our...friends, at the Hound Pits Club, you still remember Kalista don't you?"

Now the girl toke a more complete form, sitting on the other side of the table smiling fondly at the memory.

'Of course, Kalista was always gentle with me, if a bit stiff at times...*giggles* of course I remembered that time when i walked into you getting very close with her at the garden'

Corvo blushed a bit coghing to disimule, but his former charge saw it and broke into laughter, Corvo tried to keep a composed face but lost it after a moment chuckling along with her; that was one of the most embarrasing moments in his former life.

"Are you done yet?"

'Hehe...yes, sorry about that, but you had to admit it was funny looking how her face turned more red than a rose!Oh what I'm I talking about i forgot already what I needed to tell you...'

"Surely it was nothing if you already forget it..."

He said as he finished his roast beef cleaning his mouth with a napkin before preparing himself for the night.

'I don't think so...and don't call me Shirley!'

She grinned like a cat, Corvo smirking a bit at her wit before drifting back to sleep

"Goodnight Emily..."

'Goodnight Corvo, have a nice dream...'

She said as Corvo closed his eyes, his breathing taking a slow and constant rhythm signaling that he was already sleeping.

...

'Oh...now I remembered, this is the city where the those teens trained, what was the name of the school...Beacon? I'll tell him in the morning'

And with that, her form dismissed into smoke coming back into the heart, soon a slow melody sounded from the artifact, like a lullaby.

_'What will we do with a drunken whaler?'_

_'What will we do with a drunken whaler?'_

_'What will we do with a drunken whaler?'_

_'Early in the morning...'_

**End of Chapter 5**

**Next Time Chapter 6-A very mysterious man.**

**Well this one was a hard one, hope its of your liking anyway, because next time well see finally some Corvo/Ruby Action (Again not like that you pervs ¬¬!) FallenWarlcok103 out.**

**(Gets out humming The Drunken Whaler as the screens fade to black)**

**Hey who paid the light taxes?! Its very dark here!**

**Hello?**

**...Anyone?**

**...**

**...**

**...Im scared...**

**...**

**...**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello everyone! FallenWarlock found the emergency switch!**

**Seriously some asshole messed with the lightbulbs of my house, now its fine but its the last time I watch the Grudge while writing…**

**Anyway lets begin with the chapter, now Ghost Emily can you do the honors please?"**

** : 'Why dont you do it? Better yet why dont you make Corvo or any other do it? You lazzy bum!'**

**Me:Ok who bring you back to live? who is the author here? also can you imagine Corvo Attano making the intro!?**

** :'…Touche; Fine but only for this time got it?'**

**Thank you Emily, now chop chop!**

**'****(Ass…)FallenWarlock103 dont own anything from RWBY or Dishonored, if he do then MAYBE i would be the one living'**

**Yet you don't! so shut up!**

**'****Do i have to put the movie…?'**

**…**

**'…'**

**…****lets get this over with.**

**Chapter 6-A very mysterious man.**

In a dorm-room in Beacon, a red caped girl sighed tiredly as she made her way to the bullhead to Vale, Her sister has somehow dragged Weiss and Blake on a dance club last night and currently her partner and sister where facing the mother of all hangovers, thankfully Blake was sober enough to get them back to their rooms, but now her bed smelled like drunk Weiss (thats her equal to saying that the almighty ice princess vomited her sins right away…ON HER BED!). the only comfort was that it was Sunday so she could go to Till Dust to Dawn for more dust rounds for her precious, maybe even buy a new magazine (or cookies, definitely she had to buy cookies), as she took a seat her mind drifted back to her other friends on team JNPR, she was very worried about them specially Jaune as he looked worst for wear, she hoped that he was fine

'A-and Pyrrah too! and Ren and Nora! T-that all of them were fine! its not like i only want Jaune to be ok'

She though on denial as a small rossy hue tinted her checks, it was normal for a girl to worry about her first male friend right?. Poor girl, dont even knowing it already…

She stopped thinking about it when she became aware that she was at the doorsteps of the Dust Shop. She smiled fondly as it was right here where she got the chance of joining Beacon as a student even if it was two years early, but that smile turned into a embarrassed awkward smile when she remember that technically she got accepted in the police station after being dragged by professor Glynda.

When she entered the shop her eyes became twirling stars at seeing the dust owner cleaning what must have been a really masterpiece of weaponry:

27 seven inches of awesomeness (hehehe…i mean not like that pervs¬¬') black stained metal, a guard fashioned in perfect designed steel claws perfect for breaking deadlocks between blades, a perfect sized handle made for both one-handed and two handed grips, she saw some words in stylish lettering engraved on the hilt, but she was a little far away to discern what it said

, oh and the way it turned into a awesome revolver too made her almost swoon, was this what they called love at first sight? Does that mean that she's cheating her Crescent Rose?…maybe if she made her understand they could make it work, yes! she must get Crescent Rose to knew a bit more that handsome stud (she blushed at seeing the possible caliber of 'his' cannon) and then the three of them would be happy together!

Just as she prepared herself to make the most badass and epic threesome a man literally walked right into her crushing her dreams of threesomes with just 5 words

"Its Infamis ready to go?"

…Infamis, what a beautiful name…wait a minute! why did this guy talked as he owned that masterpiece of a weapon?

"Yes sir, I must admit the design is very unique, i dont know many who can make weapons like this one, did you make it?"

"…you can say that it was a gift"

This was however lost on Ruby, whose mind was already in a spiral of depression and longing

'Oh no!He already had a owner! not is this only love at first sight its forbidden love! Dear Monty Why!? Damn you strange guy! You better watch your back!'

"Eh miss…are you alright?"

Her daydreaming of a carton like version of her going to a hotel in secret with Crescent Rose to see their secret lover was ereased when the very same man who was the owner of the Gunblade snapped his fingers in front of her face, making her blink in a confused and lost manner.

"Wha…? what did you say?"

The man at seeing her back to earth sighed in exasperation before saying in a neutral tone of voice that remind her of Blake whenever she lectured her sister to pay attention.

"I asked if you were right, because you had been glaring at me for the last 2 minutes…"

Embarrasment, your suite in the Ruby's Face is ready for your stay, do you want to call the room service? Looks like you're going to stay for a long time….

"S-Sorry, i was distracted…"

"I could see that"

Damn, forget about blake, the neutral voice of that man can be on pair with a certain Grey haired teacher!.

Meanwhile, on Beacon, said grey haired teacher was just drinking his tea from his favorite coffee cup when something caused to sneeze, leaving him in a mess wondering who was the dead person who just ruined his drinking time.

A shiver ran down Ruby's back, the feeling that she should stay far away from Professor Ozpin was confusing her.

"…If thats all could you please move aside from the door? you're in the way…"

When Ruby blinked Owlish at the request, the man sighed before putting his hand on her head, followed by pushing her aside making the 15 years old huntress in training swing her arms trying not to fall on the floor by the sudden lost of balance; after she recovered her step, she glared puffing her checks at the door where the black trench-coat of the man just vanished from view, forgetting about what was her purpose initially on the shop she made a break after the man who had her other love.

The old man at the counter blinking at the scene recently unfolded at him before sighing, maybe he should retire, these huntsman of today were more eccentric than before.

Corvo Attano had woken up very irked, turns out the first thing he saw in his dreams was the face of the stranger asking how did he like the new world he was; the answer he gave him was a middle finger rised in a rather vulgar gesture.

Putting the greetings aside the Outsider commended him on the way he handled those hunters, saying that he was making this whole game more amusing, and in reward he got something rather usefull, his normal devouring swarm was now different from the rats, what they were now it was unknow but he didnt had a body to find out, also he became aware that his blade could eat away aura, something which he remember using against the Arc boy.

That ability was named by Emily as Soul Cut, seeing as the aura was essentially the very own soul of the user.

But then the patron of the leviathans said that today he would be meeting a very interesting person, and that he shouldnt be surprised by her nature if they crossed paths.

Damn cryptic messages…

After Showering (Oh how he wished Gristol had those shower machines when he was alive) and dressing again in his tipycal attire he set direction to the closest weapon shop; thanks to the red faced innkeeper he got the right directions to a place called "Till Dust to Dawn", the old man suprisely had crossbow bolts, it was a lucky finding as they were on discount given that people of today prefered guns over classics, he admited that a pistol was effective and powerful in the right situation but the wristbow was lethal on its own right and silent, you can shoot a handfull of people with it and they wont be aware untill they were already with the bolts up in their eyes. he left his weapon with the old man to sharpen it (even if it was unessesary) and oil it, then he went to a bookshop called "Tuckson's" when the shopkeeper (who was another of those animal people) sold him a few books about Grimm anatomy and dust usage, he thanked him sincerly leaving the shopkeeper surprised at recieving thanks from a human, maybe there was hope for the world after all.

Returning to the shop he was prepared to paid and be on his way when this little girl in red hood just stood there glaring at him like a wolfhound to a rat, it quiete disturbed him.

After dealing with girl he just went ahead planning to explore the city a little, maybe crash in some criminal controled part of the city where he could go ahead and relinquish the surely ill gotten liens from said criminals

'hehe, thats funny: Corvo Attano, Punisher of the criminals and bane of the Huntsmans'

He rolled his eyes at Emily, lately she's been having the time of her 'life' at his moments, but he knew that it was better than her revealing the thoghts of the woman nearby about him…the way that old lady was watching him was creepy enough without knowing what she wanted from him.

"Hey! Wait up!"

Aaand now there was that girl again, why can he have a break?

"Let me see your gun!"

Shouted the girl, drawing the attention of the people to them, and much to Corvo grimace, some of the adult people was starting to mutter and look disapprovingly of him…his eyebrow trembled in annoyance before getting back at the silver eyed girl(weird…then again he could see past walls and metal with his eyes) who was still there looking at him expectantly.

"Excuse me?"

"Can you show me your gun, please?"

"…No"

And then he resumed his walk, the gobsmacked faced girl standing there like astounded by his blunt response. she snapped quickly before running to catch the man who was now at a big distance, she growled a bit in frustration before cutting the distance with her semblance, appearing in front of a caught of gaurd Corvo and unknowly to her, a ghost.

'_When did…'_

'…she get there?'

"Pleasepleasepleasepleaseplease!CanIseeItforamomentbeforeyougo!?

BetteryetcanIholdit!?ItsjustIloveweaponsandyoursmustbeawsome,areyouahunterbytheway?OMGcanIhaveyourautograph!?ZOMGITSTHATALSOAWRISTBOWHOWDIDYOUMAKEIT!?"

Corvo suddenly covered her mouth with his right hand while holding his weapons with the left, sweat dropping at the inhumanly pace she just talked, but then his pressure just got higher when the whispers of the people grew louder at their appearance, he was very close to just snap his bend time power and cut their tongues before watching a bakery/coffee place.

"If I bought you some cookies and answer a FEW questions will you leave me alone!?"

Faster that the eye could see the girl had already dragged him, a grown up man, like a ragdoll to the counter, a very big box of recently made chocolate cookies and the girl laying on four limbs like a dog, in fact she was wagging her toungue like one and even making little pants, she even barked him when he looked from the cookies to her.

'Can we keep her please? I swear I'll walk her and feed her! Even Ill change her newspaper!'

Gods…

WHY

CAN'T

HE

HAVE

A

GOD

FORSAKEN

BREAK!?

Ruby was munching happily on the third box of chocolate cookies, in front of her a very grumpy man at least tried to grab one (He buy them in the first place!), but when he got his hand close to the soon to be empty tray Ruby just hissed at him before hoarding the baked goods, Corvo's brow twitched at how his spectral companion just laughed her self out of breath(which was annoying since she don't even need lungs) before asking in a force polite manner, but the acid in the voice could have melted the chair of the black/red haired girl…with her on it of course.

"Are you not going to ask anything miss…?"

Ruby stopped eating with a cookie halfway into her mouth, making her look like a squirrel with a mouth full of nuts.

"Hmphf Wuffy Wosse!"

"…Say What?"

"*Gulp* Sorry, Im Ruby Rose, and you mister?"

Ok, maybe he could tell her at least his name, it was common courtesy, however he dont need to give all his information away, not matter if the person was absurdly adorable.

"…Corvo Attano…Now why where you pestering me about my weapons, AND DONT GO OVER A RUSH SPEAK SLOWLY!"

He finally snapped when he saw her take a deep breath ready to make another rushing speach, she deflatted against the seat comically at his outburst before smiling sheppishly.

"Sorry mr. Corvo, its just that Im a very weapons

enthusiast and I couldn't contain myself when I saw that awsome weapon! Who made it!?Can he made me one too!?Whats its name!?What kind of bullets does it use!? Does it use dust!?Are You a Hunter by the way?, and can I see that wristbow also pleeeeassseeee!?"

She went for the double tap with those puppy eyes, unfortunally he was highly resistant to that old technique consequence of years under service of a very childish empress

'Hey! I wasn't THAT bad!'

_'…'_

'…really I wasn't!'

He was sure that by the tone of her Emily was probably pouting, could you fault him? even at her 30 years in the throne emily often dragged Corvo to the Garden to play Hide and seek!.

"*Sigh* I`ll respond those questions in the next order: A friend,NO,Infamis Ultoris, .45 HE/AP rounds, it doesnt use dust but responds to my aura, No, Im not a hunter and no you cant see Mortis but you may hold Infamis, ONLY for a minute"

He said as he quickly grabbed the last chocolate cookie unmindful of the outrageous look sended to him by the scythe-wielder, but that changed when he took out the gunblade in its carry mode and put it on the table; he was sure that he almost lost his hand when Ruby went for it, gushing at the hybrid weapon like a zealot holding the holy grial.

"Amazing! its ultra light but I can see that its very sturdy and the edge its sharp enogh to cut easyly"

Well, at least she wasnt joking when she said that she was a weapons enthusiast…bet she could just talk Piero's ears off.

"But what did you mean by that? the thing of your friend not making a copy of this? maybe I can talk to him and…"

"He's dead"

"oh…sorry, i didnt mean to…, please dont be mad!"

Great, first she caused an scene outside now she's causing one here! whats the deal with those people anyway don't they have anything else to do beside looking at him that way!? *Deep breath* calm yourself Corvo, just let it in, then let it out….now to deal whit the crying girl.

"Why are you apologizing? he died but you didn't kill him, so stop with the tears and get a grip on yourself!"

Ruby stoped thinking that he was angry, but then she saw that the only reason he was upset was because she was crying over something that dindt involved her, and the way he say it, he sounded like he already had come to terms with it.

"Im sorry again…i-i though that you would be mad at me for bringing a bad memory"

"Its nothing, his death was of natural causes, not many of my other 'friends' were that lucky…"

He muttured sombrely to himself hoping that she didnt hear him, but lady luck was betting against him lately…

Ruby felt bad for him already, the way he spoke of them…he must had already lost them, suddenly she felt awkward by bringing the conversation up, Corvo slowly got up before asking the bill and leaving some tips and another bow of cookies.

"You can keep them, looks like you need them more than me…have a nice day miss Rose."

"Wait please!"

Corvo stopped halfway of the door when he reluctantly turned his head a bit to the side listening for whatever she had to say.

"M-maybe we could…hang out other time? I promise that the next cookies are on me!"

She said hopefull of a yes, after hearing the pain and loneliness behind that indiferent face, she couldnt bear to leave the kind of mysterious man alone in that darkness.

Corvo just stood there watching not at her, Through her, as if listening to her soul judgeging her intentions; the sad chuckle that met her only reinforced the idea of being this man friend.

"Sorry Ruby….maybe another time"

He exited the building ignoring the pleading look of the girl, she even left the cookie bag on the ground to search for him, but when she got to the streets, there was no trace of the black haired man.

From the rafters on the top of the building, Corvo watched as the girl got back into the shop rejectedly, before shaking his head and speak lowly

"I dont think we could had even been friends girl, not after what i've done to you other friends"

End of Chapter six.

**I may have created this chapter very soon, but ****I'm burning with ideas and I'm on Caffeine Overdrive!DONTJUDGMEILOVEMYCOFFE!**

**...FallenWarlock103 out.**

***Enter Corvo kicking the door down***

**WHAT THE HELL!?**

**"Emily told me that you where harrasing her...Its time for some revenge"**

**what will you do? kill me? Im the author Corvo, in this world I'm god!**

**"Who says anything about to kill you... *Show empty Jar*...when i can hit you when it hurts most?"**

**You...**

**You...**

**FIEND!*Puts out the BFG 4000***

**[TECHNICAL ERROR; PLEASE WAIT UNTIL THE SERVER RECONNECTS, MEANWHILE REVIW; THAT SHOULD SPEED THE PROCESS.]**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello again mortals! FallenWarlock103 Is Back!**

**Excuse me about last chapter, and also about this one as Corvo wont appear since he's 'unavailable' for the time being.**

*** can be seen in the background poking the spasmic form of our anti-hero with a stick, while he moans in pain***

**That should teach the idiot not to mess with MY PRECIOUS.**

**And guess what? this time we had a special for today chapter, the ones who guess what exactly is the easter egg on it will receive a preview of the special Corvo/? lemon…Maybe ^w^**

**Lets GO!**

**Chapter 7 - A big mess.**

Ruby was still looking to the cookies on her hand, it had been a couple of hours since her 'friend?' vanished into thin air and the baked treats had cooled off, however she still dint had the will to eat them as she remembered the tone of voice when he spoke about his friends.

_'…__He's death…natural causes…other friends weren't so lucky…'_

The way he spoke made her tremble, just because she was like that a long time ago after the incident…if not for her sister she would have been a living husk wallowing in despair.

Didn't Corvo had anyone there for him? Just how much in pain was he?, maybe he hide it well behind that dry and blank face of his.

Ruby tightened the grip on the bag before her eyes were set aflame in determination.

'Maybe I must help him! I'll help Corvo with his loneliness and then we can be friends!'

Ruby was shaken of his self proclaimed mission when she remembered that she didn't even knew where he lived for the matter…

"Hey kid! we're already on school grounds! get off!"

The pilot of the bullhead yelled at her, clearly angry that the huntress still hadn't got out of the ship yet.

Ruby huffed at the jerk pilot before going down, just in front of Blake who was waiting for her reading a black covered book.

"Finally, i though that i had to go for you"

"Sorry, I was distracted…"

The lack of enthusiasm was picked easily enough by the secret faunus, and even if they had met under unfavorable circumstances Blake had grown to trust somewhat her younger leader, and as a team-mate it was her duty to help her with her troubles…within reason of course.

"Whats wrong Ruby?"

"A-ah its nothing really! just thinking about something!"

Ruby finished her statement whit a forced smile, much if Blake's deadpan expression said anything.

"Is it about your trip to vale?, Yang nearly flipped when she noted your absence"

"Well its kind of difficult to stay in your room when your bed had Weiss vomit all over it! At least tell me that she had changed the covers…"

Her arms shock comically when she referred to her white haired partner, she better had changed the covers or she will be mad if she had to sleep on a puke scented bed.

"I changed it already, sorry about having to dump weiss on your bed but she can get grabby when she's drunk"

Said the sneak specialist, sincerely sorry about the incident but she had to draw a line when she was almost discovered when the Schee heiress had gripped her bow. thankful she will forget about it with the hangover.

"Now can you tell me what really happen back at the city or do i have to bring Yang?"

"Nononononono thats not necessary!"

Ruby was now frenetical, if her sister knows that she spend the evening with a guy (even if she kind of forced him) she would be teased until the end of her life on beacon, also there was the possibility of being blackmailed by the party lover with telling her secret crush(WHICH IS NOT) about being with another person

"Well? Are you going to talk or not?"

Blake was starting to strain her patience with the short attention span of the red caped girl, maybe she could have closed her mouth and leave it to someone else.

"O-oh ok, but please don't tell Yang about it!"

"I wont… 'not when she's hidden poorly behind a bush eavesdropping on them, oh well her problem not mine'"

"*sighs* Ok it was when you guys where back from the club, which by the way im angry because you guys didn't let me go with you! then i decided to go to the dust shop on vale and…*blush* I kind of meet someone"

Blake raised an eyebrow, both in surprise at Ruby seeing someone and that her partner had left a quite string of curses to said person with said sister of the blond not listening to it still with that distracted gaze.

"Someone? can you be a little more specific?"

It will be amusing at seeing how did the silver eyed girl dig her own tomb while her sister was approaching silently while being obvious about it. she became distracted by the way the petite huntress in training swoon.

"Oh Blake if you had seen it! It was long, but with the perfect girth and hardness! oh my gosh I felt my heart beating really fast when i held it in my hands, I was a bit nervous of holding something like that but he said that it I was to be gentle since it was my first…."

Over there, Blakes and Yangs brain stopped working, did Ruby just said…?!

The cat Faunus face turned into a blank mask, however the sounds of a boiling teapot could be heard (Except for Ruby who was in her own world) as a nuclear blush made way into her checks as her mind bombarded her imaginations with mature scenes almost right out of one of her 'special' books, not so far Yang was having a similar reaction to Blake however her blush was not because of embarrassment; Oh no sir, Yang was red of unholy anger: A bastard son of a grim just fooled her baby sister into the sinful pleasures of the flesh robbing her precious innocence and virtue…someone was going to die.

"…and then he just go away, vanishing in the crowd; but I promised myself that i would see him and his big gun again!…Eh…Blake? Why is your face steaming? Blake? Hellooo?"

Ruby waved her hand in front of the eyes of the older girl, but with no avail since her eyes were still glassed and mumbling incoherently. Maybe she needed to go to a doctor?.

"_Ruby…!_"

"Eeep!"

The little girl jumped like a child who was caught whit their hands on the cookie jar (the irony wasnt lost there) as a hand covered in golden aura armed with a shotgun guantlet held her shoulders in a bit painful grip, the owner of said hand had half of her face hiden by her hair wich generated a rather fearsome efect in the way her eyes glowed in the darkness.

"_What was the name of your…friend? I think we should met and talk about VERY important things…_'

Ruby gulped at the killing undertone of the voice, this was not her dear caring sister, this was the voice of an angry overprotective sibling out of blood, but what did Corvo had to do with her sister? maybe this is just a little misunderstanding…turned into a big mess.

So occupied they were, that they didn't notice the scroll of Ruby on the floor with a message urgent from their head master.

In another part inside of a clinic, one grey haired man finished his talk with the only member of team JNPR who was cleared to speak about the mission, and what Ren had told him was both intriguing and disturbing. The doctors tried to run a check-in with Pyrrah, but it took them longer than expected as the girl went into shock suddenly; it was thanks to some sedatives that they managed to run the test and the results were unsettling: Pyrrah was never forced into rape, however the scans of her brain showed high spikes of activity associated with intense dreams and based on the report Ozpin came with the conclusion that she was having nightmares, already with her emotional trauma of the events and the way she trembled at every shadow, she was certainly diagnostic with PTSD. Hopefully she will over come it in the future.

Jaune…he got it worse. Played in the hands of this unknown enemy and forced to watch the damage done to his partner and the defeat of his team mates had wounded him more deeply inside.

His wounds also were bad apart of the emotional aspect, that wound on his back was difficult to heal, and the reason why had left the doctors astonished. He couldn't blame them as when he saw the report his glasses nearly fall out of his eyes.

A weapon with the ability to eat away aura and slowly weaken the target in the weapons of an expert fighter was reason enough to be cautious; Jaune was lucky that the draining effect decreased completely after a time, otherwise the damage would have been dire.

He also received the report of the comatose faunus kid, which made him frown in a rare show of anger at someone willing to harm a child, and he already ordered Glynda to search for this criminal; someone who just put this kind of damage into his students couldn't get away free with this, if necessary he will take this matters into his own hand.

The grey haired man just tightened the grip on his cane as the sound of sobbing greeted his ears at a door on a hallway, behind it a young girl was facing horrors in her mind that would haunt her for the rest of her life if she don't get help.

Jaune was looking himself on the bathrooms mirror, eyes showing the begginigs of black circles as he watched in self loathing at the weakling in front of him; the words of that masked man echoing in his head along with the images of the blade going over and over again going through his shoulder.

'_You're a failure'_

_'__A constant joke'_

_'__Don't you get tired of being a burden to them?'_

_'__You got your team into this situation'_

_'…__A constant joke'_

Jaune punched the mirror right into the moment the metal skull of that mask started to appear in the mirror, unmindful of the shards embedded in his hand, aura slowly healing the damage but his gaze was concentrated in glaring a hole were the mirage was just a second ago

"Never again…I will never again be a failure…And when i found you again bastard, i will end you for what have you done to Pyrrah"

A dark glint of hate and madness was bursting on the blue eyes of the boy for a moment, and as fast at it came the gleam was gone, Jaune was feeling tired suddenly and he went to his bed, not noticing the black eyes watching him slowly drift to sleep.

'_My, my…it's seems that we may have an interesting pawn to play with…but lets see if you have the resolve…'_

Black mist like energy slithered its way into the face of the sleeping warrior, and it entered through his half open mouth and his nostrils. the body of the boy stiffened a few seconds before his breathing came back in a regualr pathern, the damage already done.

'_You have caught my interest for the time being mr. arc, but with this little gift maybe I can see if corvo hadn't lost his touch…what do you think Daud? do you want to play too?_

_'…'_

_'__I see, if thats what you want…as long as the game continues'_

**End of Chapter 7 **

**Next time - The new danger here**

**Sorry about the delay, but I had to go back to work so I may update to a bit slower pace, but don't fret my friends, because FallenWarlock never give's up!**

**( unless theres a lack of reviews, thats the dead of any writer )**

**Now Jaune is slowly falling to the darkside, and with the outsider pulling the strings behind scene it will be only a matter of time before chaos explode around RWBY, how will they fare with this situation?**

**See it on the next episode of Dishonor of Remnant!**

**FallenWarlock103 out.**

**PD: I hate gravity, and the idiot who dropped his suitcase on my head.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello people! Fallen's back! i saw some of your reviews and let me clear something, Jaune while is the visual definition of punchbag is one of the characters with more field of work to change, if someone wanted to make jaune a goddie goddie two shoes BAAM there he is, however rarely anyone exploit this thing on Xovers, and since I feel like a S.B. I chose to have another unstable and traumatized teen, only this one will degenerate in a different manner of Pyrrah; without any more BS let get on with the show.**

***G,Emily is shown rising a banner saying [FallenWarlock103 don't own the RWBY or Dishonored game/show]**

**AN: Does anyone knows what the hell is the correct name of Nykos?! wiki got me 'Pyrrah' but in other parts its 'Phyrra' what the fuck!?**

**Chapter 8 - The new danger here**

_She was in some kind of docks, the lack of light making it looks more frightening, just perfect for her mission…_

_The bridge over her was the center of her attention though: two mans, with their faces covered by black mask were throwing dead people at the river only to land in a boat with an already overloaded number of bodies…the disrespect for the dead making her want to go and slit their throats with the blade at her hands._

_"__Good jobs boys! keep it up and you may gain a extra bottle of Sokolov's Serum!"_

_The heart talks to her, her voice whispering the dark secrets of him, his sins, his regrets…the heart will tell her anything she wants…_

_She stiffened when she looked at where the voice came from, a officer was just not a few steps away from her; lucky her, the man was facing at the brindge to and was unaware of the person behind him, as he walked under the bridge, she weighted the options of how to advance, she could just knock him out but if someone else found him the city would be in lock down…well theres alway the fish way…_

_Her eyes were locked on his when she stabbed his heart, not feeling anithing as the life vanished from his eyes; just a memory resurged while she threw the body to the man eating fish._

_Almost in synch with the female voice she started to sing in a voice not her own, like trying to speak underwater._

_'__Slice his throat whit a rusty cleaver…slice his throat with a rusty cleaver…slice his throat with a rusty cleaver…early in the morning…'_

_The red liquid of life tainted the waters, before it just disappear with the body, not even looking back as she vanished into the shadows…she still had one man to kill. _

_'__Way hey and up she rises…way hey and up she rises…way hey and up she rises…_**_early in the morning!'_**

Pyrrah awoke gasping and hiperventilating, she looked around not reconizing her surroundings before remebering that she and her team where on a hospital…all because of THAT ma…no, that monster.

She felt a shiver run down her spine as her hand felt cold, the same hand that in her dreams she killed those men without mercy; why? why did she had those nightmares? where they even dreams? it felt so real: those feelings of adrenaline, the wind rushing on her body as she jumped from one victim to another…the way the blood run down her body without an ounce of remorse, yet it felt good.

She felt in her dream, the less obstacles were in her way the closer she got to something important but what!?.

"Pyrrah? are you ok?"

"…Nora, what are you doing here?"

Nora had been quiet for some time, it was her turn for watching over her other female friend but just as she was going to enter the room she heard the red head talking to herself, probably sleeptalking! maybe she could say something juicy and then she would tease Jaune that the amazon dreamed about him.

As she slowly turned the doorknob she heard what was Pyrrha saying, and it was not about Jaune.

Nora knows that almost everyone consider her a little bit "crazy" but she know that singing about killing was not normal, maybe she needed to talk to Jaune about it.

"I came here to see if you had been feeling better! and if you like to search for sloths with me since ren is busy!"

The hammer wielding girl said with her typical smile, better act like her normal self if only for the sake of the team.

Pyrrha smiled, even if the act didnt feel right with her right now she was grateful of the gesture.

"Thank you Nora, but maybe later, I need to take a bath"

"Okye dookie! Now to find sloths…"

Nora keeped her act up until she was out of the room, and she almost jumped out in fright when she saw her leader.

"Oh Jaune! its you, I almost screamed when you…"

"How's Pyrrha?"

Well, that wasn't rude at all…

"Eh, she just woke up but said something about taking a bath, why do you want to peek naughty jaune?"

She responded rising suggestivly her eyebrow, but her expression inmediatly stopped when she saw that Jaune didnt blush at her joke, he just stared blankly before turning back and speak aloud without looking at her.

"Tell her to get ready when she finish, after i find Ren we're going back to beacon"

Ok…just who was that jerk and what did he do to Jaune?.

"I told you he wanted to take advantage of her!"

Yang half screamed to her other two friends much to their irritation, one because her high sensitive ears and another for the after effects of a crude hangover.

"Could you just not scream it to the world!? My ears felt that their going to explode!"

Ironically the one who screamed was the Schnee heiress, and Blake repressed with iron will the instinctive reaction of her ears.

"Calm down the both of you, I admit that what Ruby said can be quite…unsettling"

The cat faunus said seriusly but the effect was spoiled by the way her checks acquired a reddish hue earning a snort of both of them, the blond girl being the first one to make a jab at her partner

"Unsettling!? Just how much unsettling can be that Ruby, who we know cant say the word sex without blushing hard say that thing about a Man's 'gun'!? for all we know he drugged her or offered candies like a pedophile! In fact he bought her cookies! Three chocolate cookie boxes in fact! Oh my poor sister never had a chance…

Blake and Weiss rised an unamused eyebrow at the theatrics of the brawler; Weiss secretly found it both amusing and ridiculus: Ruby? that girl cant look at that scrawny blond without acting like a dork then suddenly just go out of beacon and make lewd acts with a stranger? ridiculous indeed! after all what kind of sick man can even touch a girl of 15? only a pervert old man or a faunus…sick pervert animals.

"Maybe she just tried to look like her sister and went ahead to act the same"

"Are you trying to say something Snow Princess!?"

Uh-oh, her semblance is activating, this is going to get dangerous if someone don't do something…

"Guys!"

Blake slumped sightly in relief at the lucky arrival of Ruby, give it to her to difuse a lethal stand off.

"Guys I got a very good idea and you may like it! We're going skip classes to find mr. Corvo and the we can ask him to show us his precious! is it great!? come on! i managed to bribe the pilot so lets not waste any time!"

Ruby said almost jumping up and down like a happy kid who's going to get a new pet; which make her miss the way their partners were looking incredulous, angry and in one case blushing in embarrassment…

'Damn it ruby why do you had to say something like that with such a face!'

Screamed internally Blake trying to lessen the blush of her face, resigned she just told the other girls to follow her, Weiss snapped out of her stupor before remarking.

"I blame Yang for this, theres no way that the dunce can be that outgoing without her influence"

"oh that Weiss cold, Schnee, that Weiss very cold…"

Two groans were her answer at what she though was a cleaver pun, oh well not anyone had a gift like her, maybe she could change her name to Yang Pun Long.

Corvo was enjoying himself out in the sun, dressed in a completely different attire which still looked the way he liked it: a new two tailed trench coat completely black but with stylish details in the form of raven feathers, grey leather gloves with metal plating and new steel tip toed combat boots; Emily convinced him to change his appearances to throw of any kind of trail in case that the hunters made a description of his appearance, and while he was a bit reluctant he could say that his little ghost had a good sense of style, now who will be the next guy to give him information about this White Fang?.

After leaving Ruby in the bakery, Corvo distracted himself from the red caped girl by running on the roofs of the city preying on the local criminals robbing them of their money and practicing his new skills against them, needless to say the improved swarm impressed him and while he dindt like the Outsider, the 'man' certainly knew his way around tools…

Ok, back to the game, one of the lowlifes who was 'questioned' about their opperations sang like a bird after shoving Infamis down in between his legs, just a few centimeters short of being neutered and he said that he was just contracted by the White Fang, an apparently Faunus terrorist faction that was in some kind of big move here in vale; after knocking out the thugh and throw him in a dumb he went searching for more intel about this extremist gang. Some things were useful like knowing that the man in charge of the bookstore was a former White Fang member ( he planned to research for it latter), but others…he didn't want to know, who would have say that the faunus womans were so kinky?

'Ewww I have the image in your head! get it off get it off get it off!'

…Ooops…

Ok, that awkard moment latter in the top of a lightpost, he scanned for any possibly suspect.

Old faunus scowling at some humans…no.

A pair of faunus making out in the shade, again awkward, but no.

Ruby and three girls coming down the street, nop.

A shaddy looking man in white clothes looking from time to time over his shoulder, maybe…

…

…

Whas that Ruby and three girls coming down the street? oh now he knew that this place definitely hate his guts.

'Corvo, maybe you should go and say hi?'

'_For what to fight with kids again? at this point those other hunters may have already gave a description of me and Ruby who in fact was the friend of that blond boy is coming with three other girls who are probably other hunters are in fact searching for my head? no thank you, I already stirred the wasp nest more than enough'_

'Whow, thats a mouthful, but I already made a search for their thoughts and Ruby just wants to show you her friends, do you think she may have a crush on you?'

Corvo scoffed rolling his eyes as he already keep his mask hidden in the inside pocket of the coat, but he was still watching them ready to disable them at the minor signal of imminent conflict.

_'__I better hope's not that, its enough with a teeneger girl dreaming of us in a bad way, if anything she want to touch my sword again…'_

'…'

…

'…thats was gross Corvo, are you turning into a pervert like Piero!?'

"Mr. Corvo! Over here! It's Ruby!, Can you show my sister and my friends your big gun please?"

"Say What!?/RUBY!/oh why can't i have a break…"

This had to be karma, it must have to be it…

**End of Chapter 8**

**Sorry for making kind of short, but i had a compromise so i promise to make it up to you next time! FallenWarlock103 over and out!**

***Jumps out of the window of the fourth roof…into the wrong place where the car was left…***

**Ouch…this had to be Corvo's fault…somehow…**

**Review while i crawl my ass back to the hospital…**


	9. AU Important

**Sorry sorry sorry, this is not a chapter but its a emergency!**

**Some dude crushed my soul with the cruel reality, so I ask for you to help me find a Beta reader/Editor/HELP!**

**Sorry again. but I can't continue living like this.**

***Pull out gun and shot himself...with a toy gun***

**WHAT!? CORVOOOOOO!**


	10. Chapter 9

**Hello guys! Its'a me Ma…ehem sorry… wrong script, Its FallenWarlock103 again!**

**About the beta reader thank you guys, your support warm my almost non existent tiny ittsy bitty heart![Side note: I had a recent radiography and fuck its true my heart its smaller than normal!] Im still had to chose one, but about the existential crisis i say: I NO LONGER FUCKING CARE A FLYING FUCK! If someone want to criticize fine, i cant stop you; but this if FANFICTION! no one expect to read a Nobel to literature and grammar (even if its appreciated…) and if that the case for those who want a master piece of wording…then you all can go and bury the more long and rusty pole up your asses, no offense.**

**And with that being said I found that Corvo wasn't the one who move the car! He told me that it was that little wuss of Jaune the Fag!**

***Corvo can be seen behind the screen with a gag tied and heavily bruised blond who looks a step closer of death, Emily is behind the author with a sign that reads [**_He's Innocent! 0._**]***

**What was that emmy?**

** : …nothing?**

**Oh, ok; now people lets get the execution drummers to see how will Jauny boy face his punishment with….Wheeeeeeeeelly!**

***Theres silence for a moment before a giant spin wheel like those in T.V. shows fall from the sky: numerous ways to die are scripted on it***

**AAAAAAAAAaaaaand lets see what does Wheelly says!**

**(Spin)**

**(Spin)**

**(Spin)**

**(Throw up)**

**(Still spinning)**

**(…)**

**(…Oh for fuck's sake!)[Fallen put out a revolver]**

***BANG!***

**Ladies and Asses lets give some claps to….THE BALLS EATING SQUIRREL PIT.**

**Corvo can you be so kind to show Jaune boy the exit?**

***Corvo spartan-kick the now crying boy into the pit, the sounds of excited squeaks and chittering drown the sound of jaune crying in agony as the squirrels go down his pants***

**Oh man i love my job.**

**Disclaimer: Dont own Dishonored and RWBY…yet.**

**Chapter 9:No rest for the wicked. **

The air across the bakery was dense enough to cut it with a blade, sadly for Corvo, his own was the cause of the trouble he was facing: On the left side of the table was Ruby with her checks red in embarrassment, at her side looking at him with anger and disgust was a blond haired teen a tad bit older than the former girl.

that one sitting next to the blond one was a curiosity why was a faunus with them? as far as he knew humans and faunus working together was like taboo in this world, maybe he didnt knew enough?.

The only saving grace was that the last girl (white hair…seriously this place was testing his patience) seemly amused at his situation, but he also could see that she was looking him like he wasn't worth his time.

'_Great…I have to deal with Penddleton lost sibling and she's probably a better fighter than the coward'_

He though miserably to himself while keeping the poker face (a bit useless with a black eye), he sighed before addressing the elephant in the room.

"Miss Rose, can you repeat to me again **_why did that blond punched ME!?_**" He half shouted at the end leaking a bit of his anger much to his displeasure, this world was really getting on his nerves, maybe he should've stayed dead…

'But I can't make fun of you if you're dead Corvo!'

'You…just keep quiet, for the love of anything holy just keep it quiet for a minute' he knew that Emily will be moody for a while with him, but there was a limit for the shit a man can take!.

Ruby was taken aback by the hostile tone in him, as was her sister and her friends but it was not like she could fault him, after all Yang DID punched him hard but it was luck that she did intervene before things got out of control (meaning another building destroyed by them).

She didn't knew that she just saved her sister of turning into a mound of ash…

"Sorry! Im Sorry! this is just a big misunderstanding, I just told my friends and my sister…the one who kinda leave you a black eye…that maybe we could introduce ourselves to you! and as we're at it can I hold Infamis again pretty please?"

"Infamis? What are you talking about Ruby?" Blake made the question on the other two girls mind, at this Ruby looked at them in confusion before her eyes lightened in realization.

"Oh I knew i forgot to tell you about that! I was talking about the amazing Gunblade of mr Corvo!"

The three girls suddenly got quiet, in their minds an army of mini-me's of the respective girls suddenly realized that their instructions were backwards so when they corrected it, it was a tad bit too late.

"You mean…"Said blake with her hands on her ears

"…that the 'big gun' you mentioned…"Weiss, covering her mouth

"…Is a real weapon!?" shouted yang suddenly with her palm striking her face, mostly her eyes.

"Well yeah…what did you think I was talking about?"

Ruby looked expectant to her other team-mates with adorable confused puppy eyes sparkling with innocence; Corvo wanted to laugh at the sudden red faces of the supposedly older and wiser ladies(he was clearly disappointed), but he was upset for the most part about the eye, he almost managed to sneak out in the discussion but then something in the corner of his eyes caught his attention…a man garbed in a red cloak stood there standing at the door, his face was shrouded by a hood but there was light enough to distinguish that he was a man in his late thirties; so far he seemed as normal as one can get in Remnant but something about him was uncomfortable familiar to Corvo.

"Mr. Corvo! Wait please!"

He turned to see the red caped girl coming at him, behind were the other huntress following with a less energetic rhythm but looking at everywhere less his face, especially Yang.

When he looked back to the cloaked man, there was no one and that made him frown as the man remind him of someone. He will look into it later, now the annoyance…

"Excuse me miss Rose, but I think that one punch for the day is more than enough"

Ruby laughed awkwardly not knowing how to talk with someone who was clearly not in the mood to talk; she looked to her team asking for help so Yang was surprised when she was pushed forward, the brawler looked with treason in her eyes at the white and black themed huntress who pointed at the man, hinting the course of action.

"Hehe…well I…Im sorry about the hit, just that Ruby can be a little bit short on details and i jumped to conclusions…"

"What kind of conclusions oblige you to hit a man over a few misunderstood words!?" Corvo asked in disbelief at the badly made apology.

"One that sounds suspiciously like…mmph!?"

Blake interrupted the heiress before she could spill out that they thought something unappropriated from the little leader.

Ruby opened her mouth to say something when her scroll started ringing much to her surprise, as the ID of the caller was Ozpin.

"eh yeah professor?"

"_Miss Rose, I need your team in my office ASAP, understood?_"

Corvo heard the tone of the caller, and that veiled anger summed with the knowledge of Who exactly was the grey haired man give a clear signal that he should get out of there soon, preferably now that the girls were giving all their attention to the scroll.

"Ok, we'll be there soon professor!, sorry mr. Corvo but…where did he go?" Team Ruby looked around in confusion seeking the grey clothed man, but there was no trace of him.

"Ugh…Yang! why did you have to punch him!?"

"Me!? why did you have to say about the way you describe him!? what is worse is that he's way to older for you!"

"What are you talking about?"

Blake shake her head in disbelief along with Weiss as the sister continue their discussion/spat in front of the highly confused customers, the white themed heiress going out to the dust shop not wanting to hear the event unfold while Blake followed her example and went to the bookstore.

Sometimes it was difficult living with a innocent girl of 15 and her crazy pun lover sister of 17…

Corvo continued walking along the streets, to the crowd it looked like a foregein man wandering aimeslly but Corvo was tried to throw off his unknow follower. since he escaped the headache of a girl he felt eyes aimed at his back with hostile intention, the felling continued to follow for the next 5 streets so in the end he chose to face his chaser at the dead end of a dark alley.

"Ok, you can show yourself and live a little longer or I can search for you and kill you the most slow and agonizing way I can think" one hand was ready to use his dark eyes and the next went to his weapon in gun mode.

"Does your time in the void killed any sort of manners in you? I expected more Lord protector…"

"…that voice…YOU!"

The cloaked man from the bakery smiled without any kindness or positive feelings, parrying the strong slash going to his head with a simple but elegant long knife, one only used by the whalers back on Gristol.

"What are you doing here **Daud**?"

The smirk on the man widened a little, slowly putting more strength in his push as Corvo resisted.

"Why dont we 'dance' a little first? after all maybe I can tell you…"

Corvo just growled in response as he put the steel mask on his face, he should have known that he'll never get a break…

End of Chapter 9

**Im sorry if the chapter is kind of short this time, but turns out...Jaune was kind of innocent, so now i have to bring him back to life so i have to cut this short, i promise to make it up to you but it may take a little bit longer (I never guessed that the squirrels were that hungry...) so in the words of the greatest man in the world.**

**BYE BYE!.**

**Corvo get me the Necronomicon ASAP! and Emily bring me a goat! now where did i leave my voodoo doll...**

**Emily: why do you need a goat!?**

**Believe me you really don't want to know...**


	11. Chapter 10

**Hello Guys FallenWarlock103 on duty!First thank you so much for following this story, Im so moved by the fact that I have followers (Maybe I should start creating a cult…nah) Buuuut…I have 3 news about the history, a good one, a bad one and a fucked up one**

**Good: Heres the chapter like I promised**

**Bad:Im sick, so next update may be late in the future**

**Fucked up: I kinda turned Jaune into…**

***Grrrraaaaahhhh***

**[A literally dead looking jaune growls in the surgeon table strapped with leather belts, chains and duck tape]**

**…****a zombie, yep.**

**Turn outs when bringing a person back from the death you need real human parts, using the ones of a goat…yeah its a big No-No**

**Enjoy the chapter while I get a certain book in Egypt, maybe bring a mummy as a souvenir; be patient as this is a fighting part and they're not really my forte.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY or Dishonored, you can google it to be sure.**

**Chapter 10: No rest for the wicked part 2.**

The dark alley soon was bathed by the sparks caused from the clash of blades between the two assassins, the grey themed man prepared the gunblade to take a shot at the one known as Daud, but he predicted the move of his adversary and blinked away while shooting his own set of iron bolts from his wristbow.

Corvo could see them coming even without the bend time, and thanks to his skills and reflex he managed to block a few ones while dodging the rest; however it was all a distraction as a sudden whirlwind slammed his body abruptly against the wall making an imprint of his form in the brick building.

"Ugh…son of a bitch, were did you learn that?"

Daud had wiped his fake smug expression during the fight, his face a stony emotionless mask on its own before rising his both hands which glowed highlighting the same symbol carved in the hand of Corvo, and from two dark pits of magic a pair of whalers made of shadows rose with knife at the ready.

"Damn, so the big man himself is involved, why Im not surprised? still, three vs one its kind of unfair, for you thats it!"

Corvo concentrated every ounce of mana in his own mark as the spell charged up for what the man was looking for: a biggest dark pit of his own signaling the use of the devouring swarm, but instead of the pandyssian rats who can rend flesh from bone in a matter of seconds the sound of wings and caws showed that the creatures summoned were crows: darker than night with sharp beaks and glowing eyes that focused into the three enemies of their master, the only warning they have was the chilling bone cawing of the birds. the first assassins tried to fend of the swarm but he was overrun by the fifty something crows who made quick work of him, Daud and the remaining whaler tossed some kind of mines at the floor just before the birds turned their attention on them.

Corvo wondered what were they trying to get when grenades or razor wire mines would at least take a dozen of them but not the entire flock, his eyes grew wide at the reason behind the mines as when the birds flew at them with intention of shred the whalers an effect similar to the arc bolts of Sokolov unleashed from the small disk reduced the swarm almost to a third part of it, after that the assassins dispatched the birds easily but as Daud had made use of his bolts as distractions so did he.

Knowing that Daud could be a bit immune to the effect of the Bend time, he chose tu use it more wisely, after all, even if one of them were less affected, the other one was fair game, Mortis fired in quick suscecion three bolts into the face, the heart and the middle of the spine assuring the death of the summon, all made in less than one second in real time, he covered his blade in black aura ready to use the soul cut, going to the head would be preferable but he wanted to see the life escaping from his eyes, without any more delay he jumped at his back, Infamis almost singing as it cut the wind.

Daud was a bit surprised when the last summoned whaler turned to ash, but he schooled his features before blocking without turning back the blade poised to cut his spine in half but even then the fight had taken more of him that he thought as a sudden wave of exhaustion hit him, but the true murder of the empress narrowed his eyes as the feeling of tiredness grew.

"I see…your blade can consume the stamina and aura of your opponents, seems like the Outsider still holds you as his favorite" Spoke eventualy the man as he backflipped and sheated his knife showing that he was ending the clash for the moment.

"I dont care what 'he' thinks of me, but why are YOU here? as far I know you're supposed to be a dead man in gristol after all these years."

"**_Its not obvious Corvo? I just bring you some assistance_**_"_

Corvo winced slightly in anger at the voice of that man, and turned when he was sure that his former enemy wont pull any tricks on him.

"Why!? if you want me to play your sick games fine by me, but if you expect that I work along this bastard then…"

Corvo was forced to gasp for air as pain filled his body making him fall to the ground not even capable of screaming.

**_"_****_Do I have to remind you corvo that I only allow your disrespect because I consider you valuable for the moment? I can easily take out the life that I give you back but thats for another time. Daud will be your reinforcement, the hunters will eventually figure out that you're the one who take down a team of their own and the game would end prematurely…I wont like when the games are cut short. I don't need you to work with him, Daud will cover for you when your out of your vigilante routine, and in case that the hunters suspect that you are the one who attacked JNPR, well…lets said that Daud here will make them rethink that."_**

The pain left the body of Corvo abruptly, and the man gasped for air before shooting a venomous look at the outline of the outsider that slowly faded away in the darkness, a hand showed in his field of vision surprising the dishonored man as the owner of said hand was Daud himself.

"Corvo, I know that you hate me and would kill me in a blink given enough reasons, as I would do If I was in your place, but you let me live that time when you had the perfect chance to do it, so consider this as paying a debt." The leader of the whalers spoke without any ounce of lies or ill intent, seemed sincerly about his intentions, still Corvo would remain exeptical.

'Corvo, as you I dont like this but we may need his help in the future…also it wont be long before someone discovers your identity no matter how careful we may be'

'_You really expect me to work with him? Thats the same man that killed your mother!'_

_'_yet you let him live, why?'

'…_Because I saw his regret, and I left him to live with the guilt and remorse of his acts'_

_'_Thats right Corvo, you can look at it this way: forgive, but never forget'

From behind the mask the late Lord Protector smiled briefly, maybe that was the reason that he felt at peace when he left emily in his deathbed, she could be wise and convincing even after all these years.

Reluctantly he grasped the offered hand, but as he stood up his grip on Daud's hand got stronger as he left a last warning.

"Let me tell you something first Daud, the big man may have deemed necessary that I need assistance, but at the lest sign of treason you wont have enough time to breathe for a last time permanently, are we clear?" To emphasize the point, he pointed Infamis at the jugular vein, even making a small cut but Daud remained unfazed.

"Crystal…`impressive, give me a hand while holding a knife against me, cleaver Corvo'"

Both killers maintained the eye to eye contest for a minute before Corvo relented, twirling the weapon back into the carry mode.

"lets go, you can tell me how do you plan to remain off the grid while I get the whisky, after all this day I really need to get wasted"

"You should have know better"Said Daud with a somber smile"that theres no rest for the wicked, Corvo"

Beacon, 20 minutes after leaving vale.

Ruby rose now clad in her uniform stood nervous at the entrance of the office, behind her where her team-mates looking almost like her wodering just what did Ozpin needed from them to call them so fast, they barely had time to change into their uniform.

"Soo, who go first?" Asked the silver eyed girl a bit sheepishly unaware of the glint in the three girls behind.

A moment later the petite girl let out a (kind of) cute shriek as the girls practically used her as a battering ram landing awkwardly in front of the desk.

"I hate you so much…"Mumbled Ruby as her teammates walked nonchalantly right after her, but all humor went flying through the window when they faced Ozpin who was unusually quiet, not even touching his coffee cup.

"Team RWBY, Im sorry to call you in all of this but there is a complication that need the highest amount of discretion from your part."This was not the look that characterized the head-master of Beacon, this man was the veteran hunter who fougth in the war and against countless Grimms and lived to tell the tale.

"O-of course professor, but what is this all about? Are we searching for some kind of super grimm?"Ruby couldnt resist to ask even if the tone of Ozpin was dead serious, and her white themed partner chose to remind her that.

"Ruby you dunce! How can you ask something like that in a serious situation!?"

Ozpin taped his cane lightly against the floor to calm the things, with the tension in the air the tapping noise was near deafening.

"Silence, ms. Schee while her leader should be serious indeed, she was almost correct that you will deal with a menace" Blake was the first one in catch the hint at the cryptic answer.

"There's something else than a Grimm right?"

Yang looked at the faunus in confusion, what does that involve the job of a huntress in their case? sure they had crossed paths with some of Roman's hired thugs but they were an annoyance at most.

"Yes, this time your objective is not a grimm, as its indeed something more dangerous than the creatures of darkness in some ways…it would be for the best if you're debriefed, please come in mr. Lie"

"…!?…"

The four girls turned in surprise when a familiar teen walked at a leisured pace, however the look in his eyes were troubling: like he hadnt a good sleep.

"Hello girls, sorry we had to met in this situation…"

"Ren!? what happen to you? you look…not so well…and when did you came back!? and where's Jaune and Pyrrah and Nora!?" came the fast question from the scythe user, and Blake, Yang and Weiss notice the way Ren flinched when the first two were mentioned.

"About Jaune and Pyrrah…maybe it would be better if I show you"

The girls exchanged a look between them and with some hesitance they followed the magenta streaked boy, who almost looked resigned.

Just what happen to them in their mission?.

**Well, that should made it for now… a little bitch to make but as my grand father used to say…**

**"****_Stop bitching and get back to work you fucking brat!"_**

**…****So that was the reason I put the sleeping pills on his coffe…**

**Well lives go on, and so must I! please review while I get the zombified assface back to normal… in the end given that the squirrels had tore off most of his 'pride' that I had to put a plastic one with industrial glue, surely he wont mind!**

**Wish me luck, because maybe I can bring back a souvenir!**

**FallenWarlock103 out.**

**PD: I have a project going on about Naruto/RWBY cross, but I don't want to put a hero on it…maybe Menma?**


	12. Chapter 11

**Hello Again my readers! (of course you are my readers otherwise you wont be reading this right?) FallenWarlock103 is back from where the sand gets under your clothes and inside your…**

***Bang***

** - 'They don't really need to know that idiot!'**

**Awww…that hurt! why its always the head?!**

** - 'Then stop being an idiot'**

**Ok, ok! jeez just chill out, its not like I can't have my fun…Hey hows Jaubie?**

** - 'Jaubie?'**

**You now, Jaune Zombie, what don't you catch it? Jaune? Zombie? Jaunbie?**

** - '…you're an idiot'**

**And you're dead, who's the idiot now?**

**[Graaaahhhh!]**

**Oh right him too…**

**Well,enjoy and read the history while I practice my skills as voodoo medic/wizard, this will take a while so as apology gist this will be a nice chapter.**

**Emmy! pass me the rubber gloves, the buzzsaw, pepper and my duck tape! this's going to be messy…**

** - 'God I hate that guy…FallenWarlock103 do not own anything form RWBY or Dishonored, if it were then the world would be a horrible place'**

**I HEAR YOU!**

***Squelch***

**…****Damn…I went a little bit off the marker, Emmy get me a blond wig for the asshole!**

**Chapter 11 - The witch and the crow**

Corvo stood in the kitchenette with an unamused look at the unwanted company, Daud had immediately made himself at home taking the big comfy leather chair for him, the man was just enjoying a glass of brandy while Corvo just drink from the bottle, after all this he hopped to get drunk enough to forget even his name.

'Well thats bad for you, because if your drunk I get drunk so i'll burn any trace of alcohol in your body'

Oh great…now he can't even get drunk…

"I assume that now would be a good moment to make plans don't you think?" Daud asked a bit uninterested from the leather seat.

"Shut up…I still don't trust you enough so don't get to comfy there" Snapped Corvo taking a big gulp from the liquid gold, grimacing as he felt the burn associated with inebriating vanish just after a moment, the Whaler shaking his head at the attitude of his unlikely ally.

"We need to make some plans for when the huntsman come after us, I only have a few back-up plans and a limited amount of gadgets so if you had ideas it would be much appreciated."

Corvo frowned, recognizing that the assassin had a good point there, it wouldn't be very long before the huntsman started to stamp wanted post with his description, and while he already got a new change of uniform the mask would be very recognizable.

"Ok, I see the point there, but as far as they know the only thing that would give me away its the mask and in a rare case my blade" Daud got a calculative look for a moment as he sipped the alcoholic drink. a spark of inspiration igniting a plan but the whaler knew that he needed to plant it in a manner that wont trigger any bad response from the other blade user.

"Maybe there's a solution to that…You say that they would recognize those two items, but wont it throw them of if there were **two **copies in different places?"

Corvo was forced to spit his drink at the notion, looking almost incredulous at Daud, slowly anger started to replace the feeling of disbelief.

"You want to do what…? If you hadn't noticed the maker of the mask and the original blade died almost 140 years ago, where do you plan to get one anyway? This world don't have many places were you can get a job without being registered.'_And I've already put myself at risk at that shop'" _The last thing was for himself, as the though of the old man telling the hunters about his custom made order of ammo.

"Easy enough, the same way that you got your…upgrade"even if he was the one who planted the idea, Daud still was uncomfortable of asking anything to 'him'

"…You better hope that 'he' kills you, because if he doesn't I will!"

Daud sighed as he moved his head to the left avoiding the now empty bottle of alcohol to smash against the chair, even he agreed that it was a bad idea, but its necessary.

"Just let me borrow your things and lets get this done"

Corvo watched intensely the man in red, looking for any signs of deception, in the end his hands grabbed the after mentioned items but not handing them to the man.

"If you're going to take them give me your blade and your arc mines, also give me one of those chokedust grenade" Daud raised an eyebrow but he relented, even if he was kind of irked as he only had a handful, and he doubted that he could find the right components for making more.

"Be careful, those are the last ones and their not easy to make"

"Don't worry about them, just worry about the Outsider and your request"

The avenger told him before leaping out of the window, the night and his dark colored clothes almost shrouding him in darkness. Daud just watched the breeze move the curtains before he went to close the windows, calling his 'Boss' required discretion after all.

His own dark eyes gazed across the room and the others making sure that no one would eavesdrop on him, there was an old couple sleeping, a man crying over a letter and…ugh…why are young ladies doing that!? this world is both confusing and awkward.

Getting the knife of Corvo and cutting his palm he traced the same patron that was engraved on his hand, the obscure mark of the Outsider: the winged dagger like design had an unknown power of its own, even as he finish it Daud felt a shiver run down his spine…

'Can it Daud…its only the blood-loss and you still hadn't ate yet.'

The final step was the easier yet difficult to make: colocate a bone charm on it.

How will anyone find a bone charm from a lost world in Remnant? easy, you don't find one, you make it.

The day Daud was brought into the world his first task was observe and analyze the enemy of these people: the Grimm. he liked to think that his time death hadn't dulled his skills but one of the creatures, a Death-stalker almost got lucky, for its efforts he use most of his explosive bolts on the head, from the body the former whaler manage to fabric a crude bone-charm, and while its not from whale bones it should serve its purpose…hopefully.

Vale 11:20

Corvo put up the hood of the trench coat shadowing half of his face. At this time of the night his overall appearance and air of danger was more then enough to keep any fool away from him, sometimes a group of punks would glare at him but a quick use of Dark eyes would make them turn their heads in another direction making the man scoff at their cowardice.

Making way to the bar, or as it was named after questioning the locals 'The Club', kind of a curious name yet so simple. according to his acquired directions the club was a little more than a corner ahead, as he continued his walk the sound of music indicated that he was getting closer, turning to the left he came across the sight that was the Club, a little different from what he expected and it even looked that it went under recent repairing, as he passed right the bouncers he heard something about a crazy blond…the image of the chick who punched him in the afternoon came to mind but he dismissed it, no sense in thinking about it.

The Club certainly was…unique unlike the Golden Cat thank gods!. Seriously that was the hardest mission in his life, if not for the drive to find emily he would have stayed a little more to appreciate the view…

'Ew! I wanted so much to forget that place and now its back!'

Corvo grimaced at the pain caused by the mental scream in his head, thankful he got a big grasp on his corporal reactions.

_'__Emily! can't you stay quiet? your screaming is giving me a headache, also I need to take a drink' _by then he was almost 8 meters from the bar, and its glorious ambrosia called by the commoners as alcohol

'And leave you alone like that time in the Hound's pit? NO! what if someone poisons you or worst they kill you!?' The worry and frustration was almost palpable, and the heart was beating at a fast pace that it almost hurt.

'_You worry to much Emily, for one I can't die unless they destroy the heart which will not happen ever, second, After all of this I really need a drink that makes me forget and last, can you shut your healing and awareness? I know that there's no-one skilled enough to kill me and its only a few glasses'_ The last one was in almost pleading tone, all the stress of being alive again, the kids the fights and the plotting was getting into him, some alcohol and a hangover was the only thing he wanted.

'Hmph…fine, but don't go asking me to help you if you're poisoned again!'

Well, the tone of anger in her voice was so similar to her mother that made him flinch a little, but he knew her as her mother…they will be pissed for a day or two and then he would say sorry and Ta-da! everything back to normal.

with an almost feverish drive he went to the barman sitting next to a blond woman in a purple cloak and a business attire.

"Give me the strongest stuff you have, and keep serving"

The barman give him an exceptical look, which quickly changed when a wad of liens came to the table. The woman at his sides glanced at him when the glass rested at his hand and simply drank it like it was water.

"Rough day?" she started to make conversation with the rather appealing man, heh, if her co-workers or friends saw her now…

"You have no idea, I don't know what was thinking the man or woman who choce to hand kids weapons but they must have been high on something…" Corvo downed another drink not feeling most of the burn, but that was something just as the attractive lady with him,and what a beuty she was: blond hair from what he manage to see behind her hood, a hourglass figure, that air of experience and 'dont mess with me'.

Ever since Jessamine he ignored almost any contact with the fair sex and even after the deal with the loyalist Kalista was at most a fling; now after 160 years he would say that its time to enjoy most of the life, since tomorrow he would die or get in trouble again.

"Oh dear Oum that had to be the most truthful thing I heard in my life!, how its that nobody had notice it!?" Well, looks like the lady had some drinks before him, well maybe it would be for the best if he match her.

"I just notice it, as well that I had not introduce myself, Corvo Attano at your service" Corvo said with a flourish almost making the beverage fall on him, damn, maybe the drink was a bit more stronger that it let on…

The blond woman just giggled at his act, finding it curiously endearing, and downing her own drink, some kind of martini, she gave her hand in greetings as she removed her hood feeling a bit overheated between the drinks (Does 7 drinks are enough for her? maybe…) and the ambient of the nightclub.

"I'm Glynda Goodwitch, nice to meet you mr. Attano"

**End of Chapter 11**

**HAHAHAHA CLIFFHANGER!**

**Sorry dudes (and dudettes) but I have an appointment with Destiny, Crota will die! wish me luck, dont worry I'll update on sunday…**

**…**

**…**

**…**

**Or not!**

**Say bye bye Jaubie!**

**{GRAAA….}**

**Dont worry you will talk normally someday, now lets see about that ugly head of yours, who knows maybe ****Pyrrah is in necrophilia!**

**{GRRAAAHH!?...}**

**Of course not you idiot! who would want a rotten piece of meat who doesn't even had...you know, the little you.**

**{GRRRRWWWWAAAAAHHHH!}**

**Hey don't go crying over...me...SONOVABITCHITSTRYINGTOEATME!**


	13. Chapter 12

**Hello friends! *BANG* sorry about cutting short *BANG* last time, but the asshole*BANG*sonovabitch*BANG*bastard*BANG*MUTHAFAKA!*BANGBANGBANGBANGBANGBANGclickclikclikclik***

**uff…uff…uff…oh god praise the guy who though about shooting-theraphy, where the hell are my cartridges…**

**[Emily is behind a overturned table watching the author shot the corpse of jaune(or what is left of it) in a consecutive manner with a shotgun]**

**'****Why did you kill him this time?'**

**Bastard tried to fucking eat me…**

**'****But you turned him zombie remember?'**

**You don't bite the hand that feeds you! or if you do, make sure that the handler is unarmed.**

**'…****?…'**

**I had a very weird childhood so please don't ask; ok so voodoo and surgery are a big failure. That does leave me with the last resort…**

**…**

**'…'**

**…**

**'…'**

**…**

**'…'**

**…**

**'…'**

**…**

**'…'**

**…**

**'…'**

**…**

**'****WHAT IS IT DAMN IT!?'**

**Ahhhgh! why are you shouting!?I was about to mention my cloning machine! Don't you know ANYTHING about suspense!?**

**'****Oh Im gonna give you suspense right now up you ass!'**

**[Emily draw out the ****_CHAAAAAAAAAINNNNNNSAAAAAAAAAAAW_****!]**

***Broooom brooooom BRRRRRRRRTTTTT***

**WHOAAAAA were the fuck did you get that!?**

**'****NOW STAY STILL YOU IDIOT!'**

**(The shotgun shells fall from the author hands)SHIIIIIIIIIiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiitttttttttttttttt! Run-like-a-bitch-no-jutsu!**

**_'_****_COME OVER HERE!'_**

***Rattle rattle rattle Shing!***

**FUCK,REALLY!?SCORPIO!?DAUD MAKE THE DISCLAIMER FOR MEEEEE!**

**_FINISH HIM!_**

**Daud/"…You already know that he don't even owns his ass…"**

**Chapter 12 : Companion for one night.**

**_Advise: First Lemon ahead. read under your own risk. also its for the most part Glynda POV so don't get confused. I needed help from a friend of mine to write this and she nearly tore me a new one._**

_Vale, 10:50_

Glynda Goodwitch couldn't help herself as she cursed in her mind both her friend Peach for suggesting that she needed to unwind the stress on a night-club, and herself for accepting no less!

As a teacher and a huntress she had a image to uphold, not act like her less than exemplar students…like certain pun loving girl who will remain unmentioned for the time being.

But she had to give peach credit when its due, for being a nightclub owned by a scum of a man it was not such a bad place, the first minutes some guys tried to woo her but a bit of her 'teacher's glare' and they were running to the exit with their tails between their tails.

'hpmh…what a shameful sight'

She stood straight and sat quietly at the bar, the man in charge sending every now and then a drink which was incredibly tasteful! one glass become three, and those three into 6, by 11:30 Glynda was a few drinks away from being totally wasted, it's only thanks to her control over her own aura that she endured this long, but as the alcohol started to take over her, so did the depression. After all, even with being a renowned huntress, she's still a female in need of company.

Glynda had always stood like the strict non-nonsense woman who wont even gave the time of the day to anyone asking her out. Some people had said that she and Ozpin were together, but he only saw her as a friend.

'Heh…a friend! after all the signals and he says that to a girl?, that idiot had it coming…'

Well there was a reason why the professor had a cane…

Port tried to flirt with her, and she grimaced ('heh, GRIMMaced…oh monty im drunk!) since if the gossip of the female students were true, the maybe she had to impart her "Disciplinary classes" again.

Obleck was probably the only man who she respected enough to give the chance for a date, but the green haired speedster was more attracted by caffeine than woman (or men).

And there was the fourth one…James Ironwood, oh how she hated him, when she was still a fool and somewhat naive girl she fell right into his arms, not even knowing that she became another number in his eyes, and the day she found him with another girl when they supposedly dated…she gave more than enough reasons for every male to fear her the rest of their lives.

after her whole fiasco with dating that resulted in her partners running away from her expectations *couchkinkystreakcough* she started to focus more in her job, and years later with teaching new blood how to be huntsman and huntress just worsened her pent up frustration which leave her to this moment, well mostly Peach but she said that it was necessary since it was the third time in the week that she snapped at some students because of her "tension" and almost forbade her to come back until she relieved herself.

'Yeah…like that would ever happen…Im Glynda 'the Witch' Goodwitch, there's no men in the kingdoms that doesn't run at my sight….'

She tough a bit self loathing with her right hand a short distance away from another glass of…what was it again? Everclear? well that, and then something or rather someone appeared that give her the feeling that maybe Oum didn't hate her as much as she believed.

Attractive and mysterious she would say, his clothes were not of the style from around Vytal or Atlas,and he was tall not by much but certainly taller than her 'ex's' if one would call them even that. But his apearence was not the only thing that caught her eye, it was the air of a proffesional and a fighter, just like her…

The man almost teleported right into the seat next to her, and much to her surprise the man had not even glanced at her! That both interested/offended her, sure she had not dated anyone in a while but she was not that unattractive right!?

"Give me the strongest stuff you have, and keep serving…"

wow…well now she was not the best out there in knowing of these things but she knew that right now the tone of voice was pretty much similar to her own emotional state a while ago

"Rough day?" she started to make conversation with the rather appealing man, heh, if her co-workers or friends saw her now…

"You have no idea, I don't know what was thinking the man or woman who chose to hand kids weapons but they must have been high on something…" Well this had to be her lucky break! he's not only handsome but he also had to deal with the same BS as her!,

"Oh dear Oum that had to be the most truthful thing I heard in my life!, how its that nobody had notice it!?"Ok forget about handsome and with an empathic situation equal to her, he also has brains!

"I just notice it, as well that I had not introduce myself, Corvo Attano at your service"

Corvo huh? well thats quite a name, but it fits him; that try of flourish ith the glass was a bit funny, Oh dear…maybe shes already drunk beyond help if she found that little slip cute, oh well, maybe she should give this hunk (really she's totally drunk) the name he will be screaming tonight.

"I'm Glynda Goodwitch, nice to meet you mr. Attano"

The club 1:30

"And so I said: 'If it were up to me, you'd be sent home with a slap on the wrist!"

Even as she emphasized the action with her ridding crop slamming against the counter Corvo just laughed with her at the tale! they started with some small talk and lo and behold! now the two acted like old friends!

"Dear god Glynda, I would have payed to see that! and you say that she made a sound like a mouse when you hit the table?"

Glynda never had so much fun since…ages, Corvo had been a gentleman with her but it was authenthic, not like when any other man tried to get under her skirt, that usually ended in a dust made neutering. He listened to her offering one comment every now and then and he even laughed at her awkward jokes!

Maybe it was the alcohol or her hormones speaking but Oum dammit the man give her enough reason for ravage him right here on the counter!

"Oh man…I hadnt feel this good in a very long time! not since…"

The green eyed woman noticed the sudden change of tone in her new (and only) drink buddy, his face lost the happiness from before and his form slouched slighty in depression; this was a man who went through a lot of bad things and sacrificed many more to live past them.

"Are you alright?"

"…I dont think so,you can't erase memories, or what you've done…"He glanced at his half empty drink, looking like he was seeing his past in the clear liquid before gulping it all at once shivering as he finished.

"Maybe…we can go to another place…" she said getting an interrogative glance from the grey themed man, gently she nudged him to the exit after they paid for their drinks, surprising both of them had enough corporal coordination to not stumble in a drunken haze, however Glynda knew that she wouldn't be doing this ever in any other case. But Peach told her that she needed to unwind, did she? and she was going to unwind one way alright…

Ok, It was all or nothing, she could do this! it was helping a friend in need right? and she also needed this, tonight they had each other to comfort themselves.

The two of them were an unlikely pair thats for sure: she wore bright colored clothes while his were far much better to blend in the shadows, not that it bothered that much already trusting him (damn alcohol).

As far as she got from their conversation he used to be a body guard in a island from beyond the kingdoms, but soon he retired from a life full of intrigue and betrayal coming here in a kind of personal mission to be at peace with himself.

Soon they were at the entrance of a rather average looking apartment, the huntress herself had a bit of trouble looking for the key, she continued fiddling with her pockets when Corvo suddenly took a hold from her hips putting her body against the door,both of them quietly looking into their eyes for some seconds before embracing themselves in a feverish kiss. Glynda began to put every pent up frustration and feelings of loneliness out of her, this night she had someone which she can go to bed for now.

Her face acquired a reddish hue as her body involuntary let out a current of pleasure with her body pressed against him, she let herself submit in the heat of the moment not even glancing as her hand traveled to his coat undoing the buttons one by one, or shivering pleasurably with one of his hands kneading her bosom and the another one finding the key in the pocket at the back of her skirt, which resulted in a shaky moan escaping from her mouth.

The two managed to get into the main room, or more exactly falling in the floor, corvo managed to close the door with his feet before continuing with his task of bringing pleasure to the blond woman writhing beneath him, the two moving with the urgency of teenage lovers fearing to be discovered in the act.

With some effort from her part, she flipped herself over him, now being her turn to make him squirm, and that he did, the time hadn't dulled her touch not even a speck as she sensually planted some hickeys on his collarbone, his coat lay somewhere across the corridor but his dress shirt frustrated the dust user so with a gesture she used her semblance to rip the offending clothe as well as undoing the buttons of his pants.

The grunts and gasp from her lover incited her more as she teased the black haired man by sitting right on his crotch, effectively straddling him.

Glynda was a very tall woman, being 6'5 did its own job in dissuade some intimidated man but with Corvo and his nearly 7'0 it was almost as if their bodies were molded from each one of them, Dear Oum in heaven she was so drunk and horny now if she used such corny lines, the man below her was quiet yet not idle, as he took initiative and started to bring her pleasure by toying with her womanhood under the skirt, torturing her slowly with the pleasure.

The huntress endured it for a while before she felt herself tighning at the oncoming release, just as she felt it the hand stopped; now so close yet so far she brought a scathing glare at her lover demanding the reason of why he sttoped, recieving a rougueish smile as he savagely rip the skirt open admiring the black lingerie contrasting on her fair skin. He stood up quickly carryng her nuptial style much to her surprise, he took her to the couch making her sit, before she could even protest he was already working his way trailing wet kissed first on her lips, then going down by the neck, followed by the navel of her breast tearing the half away undone blouse as it obstructed the delicious mounds of flesh that stood perky and at attention, he left his mark on them getting a pleasurable shudder from the green eyed woman who was bitting on her lower lip to not let any loud moans least they wake her neighbours, said task was becoming more difficult as Corvo left her now rock hard nipples and was on his way kissing her thighs so close to her honey pot, she was near histerics at the teasing and with half a mind to grab a fistful of hair to get him down there.

It was not needed as the black haired man managed to assest a critical on her, by holding her pink button in between his lips and pulling slowly he crushed her resolve; not being to handle it anymore Glynda let out a pleasure filled moan squirting in his face. Her hips moved unvoluntary as her body ride the orgasm but it couldnt stop since Corvo was pulling all his efforts in continuing his endevour, as attested by her when something started to go inside her making her open her eyes wide as wave after wave of sinfuls feelings rushed on her veins like being high on some drug, her eyes were seeing stars and white spots already when he stopped. his mouth already feeling a bit tired from the exercise.

The male stood over her admiring at her trembling body, somewhat proud of his result; Glynda however felt something inside her snap, and with a speed and fierceness of a predator she pounced at him, once again on top but this time she wont give any mercy; with the seductive grace of a demoness she lowered herself at his ear, the feeling of her breast mashing against his chest and the wetness of her so close to his manhood was nerve-wracking but Glynda remained firm as she whispered in a voice dripping lust and desire. "You won, but now its my turn to make you scream…"

The dripping sex of her lowered just enough so they were barely rubbing each other, Glynda felt him trashing wantonly, wanting to join their bodies, but as the huntress told him, she would made him scream her name. Slowly she grinded her hips back and fort along his shaft with her body shivering thorugh the electrifying sensation of the friction between the highly sensitive skin, now feeling too the need after ten agonizing minutes she started to question her lover underneath, his face was red in extertion but she quite admired that he held himself so much at this point.

"Tell me Corvo, what do you want?" She asked masking the exhaustion of her voice, she was almost at breaking point herself "do you want to be inside me?"

"…es…s"

"louder, love, I didnt heard you?" Oh monty this euphorya! she was practically cumming right now and they had yet to do it! she hadnt feel like this even with her ex-partners but now she felt high on pleasure.

"I said yes! Glynda I want to fuck you right now and hard!" she smiled in a sinful way, like the history of mr. hyde a new facet had taken totally over."The fuck me now!" the restrains on him were broken, and with it any inhibitions the two may had; their groans and moans in the copulation drowning all the noise, this was sex in a pure and savage way, for they were not looking for lovemaking, they were searching for company just one night even if they were not conscious of it.

—

The alarm clock started to ring at 6:30 like always, but its life was abruptly sttoped when a knife destroy it in peaces, the owner of the knife glanced confusedly at where the clock was located, as far as his memory served him he got ride of those hellish artifacts the same day he stayed on the hotel, however this was not the hotel room were he was put up since a few nights ago, also it smelled kind of different here, like a woman…

Corvo Attano slowly turned to the right where a female silhouette rested by his side, his blurry vision slowly recovering enough to see that indeed there was a woman, quite beautiful at that, who's surely naked under the covers. Just what happen yesterday? he remembered asking for a drink, meeting someone, being called on a challenge to drink something called Everclear…then nothing, except for the soreness in his whole body, mainly in the crotch, the mouth and the back, why dit it feel like someone let loose a wild cat on him anyway?

"Mmmph" the blond woman snuggled into his chest, her body under the covers was in her birthday suit as he suspected, so for the best interest of his health he will stay quiet and unmoving, with luck she will move to the side then he will have free accses to…

"Glynda! Are you in home?"

…fuck damnit, it had to be a man!?…

End Chater 12

**_Gotta run, maybe hide in the bahamas. Update between the week. Dont judge me judge me!_**

**_This may be my last words…but at least I cloned Jaune, bad thing is that a rock had more braincells that the idiot v.20._**

**_Fallenwarlock103 out._**

**_PD: Review please, emily cut my left feet now I have a peg leg!_**


	14. Byebye

**Today, were gathered here to mourn...**

**Yes my friends, today its a sad day, for Dishonor of remnant will be put...**

**ON HIATUS**

**Im sorry. I put all my efforts on keeping it alive but its impossible, write block was stronger than me in the end but I'll avenge this history!**

**Maybe someday (somewhere across the month of May) there will be a upgraded version of DoR, maybe something more to the likes of anyone (not like I blame you all...only some)also since my soul demands that I keep writing more these are the list of future projects:**

**Naruto/Ruby-Team DISK: Akatsuki in remnant! A martyr, a shark faunus, a red haired killer puppeteer and a pyromaniac big mouth bomber! dear god what have I done... **

**RWBY-Not a fairy tale: We all know about ruby's mother...but how will she reacts to seeing her father?**

**Destiny/ElderScrolls Skyrim-Man from the sky: All ended in the Crystal Vault with a guardian expecting death, now how in the name of the Traveler did he ended in some magic land?**

**Naruto/RWBY-Masquerade: Being the Bad guy? Menma can do it just fine. Being possessed by another Bad guy? you're fucked up. Ending in somewhere with black fox ears and a sharingan?GTFO!**

**More proyectos comino up, but seriously sorry guys the story made a dive nose to the ground there's no saving from it.**


	15. Im back!

**Haha! Fallen's back with more random s**t, I was just kidding with the hiatus, I plan to go to at least the 40000 words, but I still need to update BoD and work with Project : DISK, also theres another project in the making of Mass effect/Destiny (What!? I love the game!) So don't lose your hope, the story still lives!**

**Now this teaser chapter will be more dramatish and angstish and other thingish…**

**Enjoyish thish chapterish myish readerishs!**

**AN: this chapter was mostly inspired by a song of LP : Papercut, check it out on YouTube if you want. **

**Chapter 13 teaser.**

The night before

_The office of the High Overseer disgusted her, for religious man to have this kind of luxury life…they preach of the impeding damnation brought by our greed but instead they fill their founds from thievery in disguise of charity…they are thrash, so she will have a nice sleep after finishing Campbell, and he will suffer!._

_The overseers in other hand were a danger of their own: zealots way better than most of the guard with the only purpose of hunting 'heretics' and protecting their master just like dogs. sneaking in the building may be a bit more challenging with them._

_Maybe Piero is a bit of an eccentric, but he knew his way around weapons; one moment and 3 darts later she managed to infiltrate in the building from one open window, a overseer almost saw her but he was nothing more than ashes when her knife went straight up his brain._

_Careful watching for more guards she hid herself in what seemed to be the interrogation room, one idea surged in her mind and behind the skull mask she smiled darkly: The marking brand was the fate of the scum to the Church, bearing the mark stripped you of power, wealth and help from anyone…nothing more fitting to a traitor…_

_"…__!"_

_Damn! they should have sent someone to check, and if they found her getting Campbell will be the last of her worries._

_"…__..!….."_

_No choice then, she wanted to make this clean but fate seems to have a disagreement…_

**"****Pyrrha!"**

The red head awoke startled and fearful, but her confusion make way to horror when she saw that her hands were strangling her partner, Jaune looked like he was not that far from passing out as he tried to feebly remove her from killing him.

In her shock she let him go, the blond knight taking advantage of her slip tore her arms of him greedily inhaling the very much needed oxygen.

"Ja-Jaune I-Im…" Pyrrha couldn't hold it anymore so she ran away, how could she face him after that!?.

"Pyrrha!…*wheeze* Pyrrha wait up!" She could hear him, but the feeling of his neck being crushed by her hands was overpowering the desire to go back, she just had to run…

And that she did, she ran through the halls drawing some curios and perplexed about what had the local celebrity running like a grimm was chaching her. They didnt knew that at the moment pyrrha was making amount of every fiber of her willpower not to lash at anyone, because in a moment their concerned faces blurred to students to the scowling metal mask of those in her visions, and with them the instinct to eliminate them quick and violently. She felt her grasp of reality slip by the second, like she couldn't even recognize anything from her life, just what was wrong with her!?

Someone tackled her from above, both her natural instinct and her strange sympthom screamed at her to eliminate the threat but a pair of arms made it difficult to fight back.

"Pyrrha! Pyrrha stop it's me! Jaune!" The redhead trembled a bit, was he angry? It was just an accident she didnt have control over her body! oh gods what is she going to do? she just tried to strangle Jaune!

"Pyrrha, easy there…Im not angry with you"

But why? she tried to kill him….

The feeling of the life fading…

…she was afraid, because for a second she wanted to kill him…

**End of the teaser!**

**Dont worry guys, this is just reasurance that DoR will continue! for the moment review and post ideas if you want for the fic, (god know that I really need them)**

**FallenWarlock103 Over & Out!.**

**Pd:combat next chapter- RWBY VS MASKED MAN**


	16. Chapter 13

**Hello Guys FallenWarlock103 is back! now that I've piked your interest(from the most part) with the teaser, I hope that you still review this chapter, since it will be for a real looong time to update since I still had to make the new chapter of BoD, Masquerade (This will be Menma's theme if interested Youtube : OST The Instinct[HQ Extended]) and others.**

**PD: Emily kicked my ass one hour later after the teaser so she wont be appearing until chapter 15 after she cools down. **

**Chapter 13 **

"Glynda! Are you in home?"

Of all the things that could happen, does it have to be this!? Ok so he probably bedded a married woman…not that he regretted it, for the outsiders sake he wont forget that blond minx anytime soon but why if she's married chose to have a one night stand with a stranger? probably because 'he' whoever he was had cheated on her or probably he's just better looking…

_'__FOCUS CORVO THERES A MAN OUTSIDE AND YOU'RE STILL NAKED WITH THE ROOM REEKING OF SEX!'_

The knocking got a bit more insistent and just as Corvo was about to get up and dress himself a hand, definitely not his, stopped him from grabbing his pants.

"Shh!, wait here and DON'T move, ok?"

Glynda POV

Well, certainly she enjoyed after the drinks, maybe Peach had some good ideas from time to time, but thats probably the after glow of an all night sex marathon with a more than adequate lover.

It had been a long time since she had loosen up from all the pent up frustration of bearing with her fellow hunters/huntress antics and the students; and she could say with certainly that her previous (and extremely rare) ex's paled in comparison, she blushed a bit feeling something trickling down her thighs and also the soreness from yesterday activities, her aura was already healing it but it felt kind of nice, she was about to get up and see if she can have an encore with the black haired man when she heard the knocking along with that irritating voice…

"Glynda! Are you in home?"

_'__Oobleck…why is that coffee addict here?'_she asked silently to herself, feeling her eyes narrow in annoyance at the rather inopportune timing of the professor; she turned to see that her companion, 'Corvo' as she remembered from last night introductions, looked a bit startled and searching for his pants.

Oh no, there's no way she's going to let her secret out!

"Shh! wait here and DON'T move, ok?"

She quickly put a hand over his mouth, feeling him tense up for a moment before giving a nod in confirmation. Glynda felt the corners of her lips twitch a little upwards before controlling her expression again, barely she noticed the big amount of scars across his back, some were recent much to her embarrassment as the claw marks were still raw, but others were clearly signs of bullets and blade wounds.

Now not many knew this facts but the strict and no-nonsense Glynda Goodwitch was attracted to men with scars, not for the fact that made a person more attractive in a certain point of view but more for the fact that scars can tell you more about a person than words themselves, and his were a tell mark of someone who was no stranger to combat or danger, that certainly was a big turn on for her.

Shaking the stray thoughts, she quickly grabbed her bath robe making sure that she wont give her fellow huntsman a free show, (just to make sure she grabbed her dust wand/riding crop if Port started to get a little too close for comfort), once everything was ok she sent a last glare to her lover indicating with her weapon to stay in bed, he mockingly raised his arms in surrender going back to the position he was before waking up. Satisfied the blond woman went to the door opening half-way to glare at the now nervous hunter.

"What are you doing here 'Bart'?" Maybe she had a bit of hostility in her voice seeing that the professor take a step back in fear.

"Eh, w-well you see Glynda dear, Ozpin asked me to come and fetch you since, well, you are late for class and kind of didn't answer your scroll since last night."

Well damn it, she knew that Ozpin was a bit paranoid but only for the fact that she forgot to recharge her scroll she almost expected for the man to send all the VPD searching for her.

"So Glynda can you tell me the name of the man behind you? I think you have not introduce us?"

"…?…"

She turned on her heels to see that the black haired man was now dressed and in the middle of eating a pear, the man in question stiffened feeling the gazes or in one case, a glare promising pain, turning his head to the door he raises his hand in surrender.

"Sorry Glynda, I was kinda hungry…"

**/IM A LINE BREAK WEEEEEEE! 8D/**

Pyrrha stood quietly sitting with her chin resting at her knees as she watched the sunrise from the window in her temporal room…since the incident with her partner she does not feel like staying with any one of her friends after what happened yesterday….

The night before

_The office of the High Overseer disgusted her, for religious man to have this kind of luxury life…they preach of the impeding damnation brought by our greed but instead they fill their founds from thievery in disguise of charity…they are thrash, so she will have a nice sleep after finishing Campbell, and he will suffer!._

_The overseers in other hand were a danger of their own: zealots way better than most of the guard with the only purpose of hunting 'heretics' and protecting their master just like dogs. sneaking in the building may be a bit more challenging with them._

_Maybe Piero is a bit of an eccentric, but he knew his way around weapons; one moment and 3 darts later she managed to infiltrate in the building from one open window, a overseer almost saw her but he was nothing more than ashes when her knife went straight up his brain._

_Careful watching for more guards she hid herself in what seemed to be the interrogation room, one idea surged in her mind and behind the skull mask she smiled darkly: The marking brand was the fate of the scum to the Church, bearing the mark stripped you of power, wealth and help from anyone…nothing more fitting to a traitor…_

_"…__!"_

_Damn! they should have sent someone to check, and if they found her getting Campbell will be the last of her worries._

_"…__..!….."_

_No choice then, she wanted to make this clean but fate seems to have a disagreement…_

**"****Pyrrha!"**

The red head awoke startled and fearful, but her confusion make way to horror when she saw that her hands were strangling her partner, Jaune looked like he was not that far from passing out as he tried to feebly remove her from killing him.

In her shock she let him go, the blond knight taking advantage of her slip tore her arms of him greedily inhaling the very much needed oxygen.

"Ja-Jaune I-Im…" Pyrrha couldn't hold it anymore so she ran away, how could she face him after that!?.

"Pyrrha!…*wheeze* Pyrrha wait up!" She could hear him, but the feeling of his neck being crushed by her hands was overpowering the desire to go back, she just had to run…

And that she did, she ran through the halls drawing some curios and perplexed about what had the local celebrity running like a grimm was chaching her. They didnt knew that at the moment pyrrha was making amount of every fiber of her willpower not to lash at anyone, because in a moment their concerned faces blurred to students to the scowling metal mask of those in her visions, and with them the instinct to eliminate them quick and violently. She felt her grasp of reality slip by the second, like she couldn't even recognize anything from her life, just what was wrong with her!?

Someone tackled her from above, both her natural instinct and her strange sympthom screamed at her to eliminate the threat but a pair of arms made it difficult to fight back.

"Pyrrha! Pyrrha stop it's me! Jaune!" The redhead trembled a bit, was he angry? It was just an accident she didnt have control over her body! oh gods what is she going to do? she just tried to strangle Jaune!

"Pyrrha, easy there…Im not angry with you"

But why? she tried to kill him….

The feeling of the life fading…

…she was afraid, because for a second she wanted to kill him…

_/End Flashback/_

She wont be getting any closer to them, not until she figure what are those nightmares and why are they affecting her.

**End of the chapter.**

**Yeah I made it short, sorry but I dropped some heavy furniture so now writing is a literal/real pain. feel free to flame or review, just FYI theres one option which I won't give a big flying fuck.**

**Now for the phrase of the day:**

_**"I wish my homework was asexual so it would do itself"**_

**Now for real the next episode will include fighting, drama, and happy herbs brownies!**

**FallenWarlock103 out.**


	17. Chapter 14

**SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY!**

**IM REEEEEAAAAALLLY SORRY! (And probably high, doesn't matter *w*)**

**CHAOS! CHAOS EVERYWHERE! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHA!**

**Ok insanity moment aside I really hope that you can forgive my tardiness, but I got a job and the hours are murder! I've barely have any time for my life now! coupled with college Im sure that I'll have to sell my soul just for 1 free hour to write…. But depressing me aside now I finally wrote down the chapter (the fight scene will have to wait a bit tough)! Good right (^_^)*? now please enjoy this while I hide my sorry ass from a certain angry ghost….**

**"****FALLEEEEEEEEEEEEEENNNNNNNNN!"**

***BRRRRROOOOOM BRRRROOOOOMMMM***

**OH GODS ITS EMILY! WITH A FREAKING CHAINSAW!? RUUUUUUNNNNN!**

**"****GET BACK HERE YOU LAZY SONOFA########### TAKE YOUR DAMN EXCUSES UP YOR ##### ALONG WITH THIS LITTLE GUY! PREPARE YOUR ANUS!"**

**(Author is seen hiding poorly behind a pot flower shivering)**

**…****Please someone save me…**

**_Well this is sad…mr. author is hiding from a little girl?_**

***Whispers loudy* O-Outsider?!What the hell are you doing here?!**

**_Well, I was on my merry way to plot my next move on the story when SOMEONE forgot to update, do you know that I was BORED? I dont like when Im bored Fallen…_**

**So what you want me to do something about it?I wont entertain you right now because you want it ass! **

**_Oh you're already doing it dear Fallen, in fact, all this time that I talked to you was just to wait for the main event!_**

**…****Main event? what are you talking abou…?**

***BROOOOOOOMMMMMMMM***

**…**

**_…_**

**…**

**…"****PREPARE. YOR. ANUS. BITCH!"…**

**Backstabbing son of a rat, well just don't the face WAIT YES THE FACE! YES THE FACE! JUST DONT DOWN THERE! AHHHHHHH! HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELPPPPPP!**

**"****BWAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHA!"**

**_My job here is done…and THAT will hurt him in the morning…_**

—

Chapter 14 - Lessons from the Crow.

Corvo felt a bit of fear course down his spine as the blonde woman tightened the grip on her whip (…please someone tell him that shes not into S&M, his last experience in it was disturbing to say at least); On the bright side the man who came knocking was not the boyfriend or husband of Glynda, things are already awkward as they are now…

"Soo…who are you? a friend of glynda I hope since Im pretty sure that I've never saw you before mr…".

The green spectacled man inquired, absently sipping his thermo and seemly teleporting from side to side grating his already short nerves…

'some kind of blink? not possible, he doesnt have the mark! ugh, damn this world…'

"Corvo, Corvo Attano and you could say that we're…close acquaintances"

Well that was true, after all anyone tend to get at least a bit close after a wild night of sex. Glynda felt a eye brow twitch at the underlaying message in the word, and said brow suddenly had company from his neighbor.

"Whoa, certainly I've never expected to Glynda of all people to have another friend, usually she scares them to death with her personality alone!"

Glynda grit her teeth at the rater blunt response of the professor, well it wasn't her fault that most people she knew were incompetent, immature and and assholes most of the time!

"Glynda? I think I have to differ there professor, since I knew glynda she's been nothing more than a lovely woman with a good flare of humor and class, truly a jewel rare to find these days" The black haired man finished with an award winning smile, causing a embarrassed flush to appear in the green eyed teacher at his flattery.

Corvo was startled when without warning the green haired man started to check his face and even rise his eyelids, if not for the fact that there was a lady in the room the avenger would have cut the fingers of the proffesor when he flashed a light mumbling about 'dilated pupils' or something like that.

'Did she put something on his water? I didn't knew she was desperate enough to brainwash some unfortunate soul…'

Oobleck knew that Glynda was a bit of a workaholic with no time for personal relationships, well at least since when they were students but for her to drug some man after one night stand? Oh of course he knew that they 'met' each other' last night, for dust sake the room still smell of sweat and passion!.

"Eh, could you kindly get of my face **sir?**" Ok if the green haired bastard don't move from his face in 3 seconds he'll start bringing out the rats

3…*Glynda's out dressing in the bathroom, good, no witness!*

2…*Twichy eyebrow*

1…!Ok lets….

*CRASH*

'…Ok that wasnt me…?' Corvo looked confused at the smoking form of the speedster, tracing the smoke he turned his head to find the blond woman now with an air of high anoyance and a still smokey ridding crop.

'At least she didnt bring that to bed'"Was that really necessary? not that I dindnt appreciated tough…" He spoke feeling oddly relieved when Glynda put down the dust wand, barely paying attention to her green haired colleague.

"He will be fine, it's not the first time that Oobleck forgot to mind his manners so he needs a 'gentle' reminder about it"

That was gentle!? Oh dear….

"Well, so how about breakfast? We can go over my work place and have something?Of course is only courtesy so don't think something else!" the teacher just turned her head when she started to think how the beginning of her words could be taken by her guest; oddly though, the black haired assassin found the gesture quite…nice in her? like she said that trying to appear like the same strict teacher. And there was free food!

"Thank you very much Glynda, but where do you work?"

The pair of green eyes blinked quickly in confusion at the stament, before realization took over.

"I didnt told you? guess it must have slipped from me between our…activities, but I work as a teacher at Beacon Academy"

"Beacon? Curious name…I think I've heard it before but cant recall where…what do you teach then?"

The two made way out of the department, Oobleck still KO on the kitchenette forgotten until some hours…

Unseen by the pair, a shrouded man followed them from the roof tops, concealing any kind of ill intent and staying in the shadows. the red optics of a skull like mask changing untill thy focused only in the black haired man.

'_Tell me again why cant you just shoot them now? you know you want to and this is a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity!'_

_"…"_

_"__Tch…Fine! just dont go regreting it later! You and you damned sense of honour…'_

/Beacon, some hours after/

Ruby slumped against the table, the unusual lack of enthusiasm shared by her sister and the hammer wielding girl across them; Weiss, Blake and Ren appeared more composed than their friends but mood was still the same.

"Soo Jaune's still a jackass with everyone?" The blond brawler asked not really expecting an answer, as the last encounter with the blond boy was still fresh for everyone.

"I could use another choice of words…sadly the answer would be the same" Ren answered with a small grimace at the accurate description on how his 'leader' was acting recently to everyone that was not Pyrrah, even Cardin was keeping some distance from him.

Ruby sighed in depression when she thought about Jaune, she remembered last night when she went to him and tried to cheer him up, only for him tu brush her aside. She felt hurt that she only wanted to help him but he said that she couldn't understand.

If Jaune just closed himself up how can she help him or understand him for the matter? at least they skipped classes since professor Goodwitch was absent for some unknown reason…

Quickly some muttering from other students caught their attention since the words "Goodwitch" and "Stranger?" took their attention towards the entrance from the diner hall, and indeed there was professor Goodwitch and the surprisingly alive man grabbing her hand was…

"Mr Corvo!?"

"MIss Rose?/Ruby?"

END CHAPTER


End file.
